Demons and contracts and magic, Oh my!
by SuperShinigamiXD
Summary: What happens when the world of magical girls and 4 other worlds collide? Characters from all 3 Magicas and a few OCs join the fun but why are they there? How will being in another world affect their powers? And most importantly, will they survive in these new worlds? Xovers with Naruto, hetalia, black butler and FMA. Note: all but one OCs for comic relief and evilness.
1. Prolouge of DOOM! Dun dun dun

**Chapter 1: prologue of DOOM! DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

Madoka's POV

My eyes felt heavy and dim. A familiar scent wafted in the air. The smell of blood.

Flash to a room like a makeshift hospital, Mami Tomoe laid there beside someone, bleeding heavily. Her sob-wracked breaths ending. The one she was next to had bloody bandages over his eyes. Her hand was still on his.

Flash to Yuma Chitose and Homura Akemi. Yuma sees a throwing knife heading towards someone. She acts quickly at the cost of her own life, as the knife pierces her soul gem and she falls to the ground. Homura is distracted by this and is hit by a ninja star, killing her instantly. The one who killed her stands over her body, remorse filling his grey eyes.

Flash to a ruined city and Sayaka Miki. Sayaka sees someone in a suit of armor about to get hit by a tendril from some girl. Sayaka manages to slice it with her sword. But is distracted and I hear the shattering of her soul gem.

Flash to a field of flowers. Someone is holding a girl. She is hurt bad. But who is she? I walk over. It's me! A combination of blood and tears covered my face for some reason, a loud noise, and I look up to see a big explosion tinted red. I looked down to at the other me. She smiled but it faded in pain as her or me or whoever finally died.

Is this… the future? It can't be! No! NO! Tell me that this won't ever happen!

Dream end

I looked around my bedroom in fear but I soon calmed down. I had a nightmare just a few minutes ago, but the temporary chaos died down and my thoughts were replaced by the fact that I still had to go to school. I was only 17 after all. I've had nightmares like this since I was 14, when I met Kyubey. For some reason something bad happens after I have some of them. Some even tell the future! I got up and walked out of my bedroom, eager to see my friends again today.

time skip woooooo-

After mom left for work I ran out of my house wearing my high school uniform which consisted of a white sailor shirt with a blue collar and a light blue bow and a white skirt.

My friends came into view as I ran down the lush green hill, a girl with chin length blue hair and baby blue eyes (Sayaka), a girl with long blood red hair tied back into a ponytail with a black ribbon and cherry red eyes(Kyoko), a girl with shoulder length green hair and green eyes (Hitomi), a blond girl with twin low placed drills with yellow eyes(Mami), a girl with dark hair and violet eyes (Homura) and, much to my surprise, a little girl in a blue skirt and black, white and blue hooded with the sides of her short dark green in pigtails with the use of elastic bands with two large yellow beads on either side and ocean blue eyes (Yuma).

"Hi guys! Hi Yuma!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning Madoka!" said Hitomi.

"Man last night was so tiring!" said Kyoko while stretching. Kyoko was talking about Isabel. She was a which that we finally beat last night. Well everyone else (except Hitomi) but me. According to my friends (again except Hitomi) I had no reason to sign Kyubey's contract and become a magical girl, Hitomi was blissfully unaware of the existence of magical girls, Incubator's contract, and witches. The rest of us were part of a 6 (formerly 7 but my friend Airi Anri died 4 years ago during walpugisnaught) girl witch hunting team, if you count me because i just tag along and they consider me a member, called magica (**A/N: Get it? Of corse you do silly!)**. Incubator always says that i have a lot of raw power but i never believe him.

"Hey why are you bringing Yuma to school with you Kyoko?" asked Mami. Kyoko adopted Yuma when she rescued her from a witch that killed Yuma's parents when she was 4 and became a magical girl 2 weeks after. Being 8 now, Yuma is the youngest girl in the group. "Yuma always waits for me till class ends. But the nice office dude is sick and you know what that means." said Kyoko a bit arrogantly.

A few minutes later we arrived in our classroom and ms. Akiyo was late so all the girl students started crowding around Yuma and Kyoko. Mami started talking to Hitomi, Sayaka went to chat with Kyosuke, and i talked with Nakazawa, he never really did tell people what his first name was, Everything seemed fine.

"Everyone sit down I'm here now!" yelled ms. Akiyo. Just as we sat down and miss Akiyo was going to ask why their was an 8-year-old in her classroom something happened. Something supernatural.

But definitely not a witch.

Something else.

Six white lights opened on the ceiling, the right wall and the floor. Tentacles reached out of each hole and the one from the ceiling grabbed Mami's arm and it started burning. That's about where people ran out of the classroom screaming as the desks retracted into the floor but we made the mistake of staying back to fight. Everyone else transformed and attacked.

One from the floor grabbed my right leg and it started to burn and it hurt worse than the time that one witch tried to crush me in it's hand as it tried pulling me in. Homura was pulled into the wall along with Yuma. Upon seeing this, Kyoko stopped struggling and was pulled into the floor by her feet with me as Mami and Sayaka were pulled into the top one. All the portals shut and I found myself falling through a tunnel with lights all around me.

Nakazawa's POV

The noise from inside caused all of us to wonder what happened. A shocking thought hit me, Kaname and the others were still in there. I ran back inside with Kyosuke and Shizuki behind me, our friends and MY crush was still in there! We entered the classroom to see only two girl who I never saw before. One had waist length brown hair and big green eyes with brown cat ears and a tail, she was wearing a white shirt with a smiling, multicolored lollipop and a pink skirt. The other girl had messy bob-cut bright blond hair, wearing a yellow shirt that said 'let me get some Zs' and a pair of jeans and looked exhausted.

"Hey look its the people we came to see!" said the brown-haired girl

"Shut up" snapped the blond girl. "Wait, you woke me up at midnight from my comfy bed in Baltimore with a tuna fish, forced me onto a plane to Japan on an airplane that almost fell apart twice and, made me drive you to a Mitakihara high school just to talk to some MINOR ANIME CHARACTERS!? This is worse than the times that you showed me some stupid invention in the early morning! I remember your cheese maker exploded and made me go bald, and in 5 seconds you showed me a lollipop maker, starched my own blanket and knocked me out with it in that time period!" ranted the blond.

The brown-haired girl pouted, "Don't blame me! Shinigami-chan sent us here on a mission"

She turned to us, "If you came here looking for your friends, there gone now" said the girl. We stood back in shock as we heard this. "Kaname..." I whispered my crush's name. "I will tell you what I know, first off, our identities will remain a secret." the blond girl was cut off by the brown-haired girl. "Hi! I'm Neko and this is my friend Neru!" cheered Neko. Neru twitched. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, someone wants your friends dead, why? I don't know." Neru continued "I just want some tuna fish." Neko said while humming 'i wanna eat tuna' by Luka Megurine."Four other girls from another city have also been taken. Or they will be shortly." Neru explained.

My shock grew as I pictured Kaname dead. "But I highly doubt that they will go down without a fight." Neru continued with a smirk. I was confused by her words, but I knew that all I could do was hope for her safety.

Meanwhile a few miles away from Mitakihara in Asunaro city.

Normal Pov

Blood covered the grounds of Angelica bears, as the majority of its owners (the Pleiades saints) were dead, killed by a magical girl with pale skin and ankle length brown hair in a torn, white dress. But her body was transparent, making her look like a ghost. Kazumi, Luca/Ayase Souju and Yuri Asuka were the only ones left.

"LIMITI ESTERNI!" yelled Kazumi as a huge beam of light shot from her staff.

"PICI GENERATI!" Yelled Luca/Ayase as their beams were sent out and Yuri ran to the ghost girl with her weapon ready to strike. But the ghost girl had other plans. Using her twin blades, she sent Yuri flying into a white portal. And Kazumi in another direction. The blade gave her a huge slice on her chest. Suddenly another portal opened up underneath Kazumi and she fell in. As Luca/Ayase flew by her into another portal.

* * *

**Hello my pretties! My first series and crossover is here at last! Cue the trumpets and confetti all over the place! *looks around at the mess* I'm not cleaning this up. Anyway about my title, like everything else, I was not really thinking straight. But there is sense in it (unlike everything else i do)****! Because Puella Magi translates into "girl of the sorcerer". I'm pretty sure of it anyway. Translations: Limiti Esterni is outer limit and Pici Generati is twin peaks (that's what Juubey says anyway), Neru's name means sleep (the very thing Neko deprives her of) and Neko's name means cat, I called her that because she is half-cat. No Phantomhive people yet because this is a prologue (A very weird and bloody prologue but still a prologue). if you can guess where the others go then I will heart you forever! There will be crossover… uh (dangnabbit how do I say this as non-flame-inducing as possible? I got it!) Fluff. Not all of it will be 'fluff' fluff, some will just be friendship fluff. So if you don't like that sort of thing with crossover, I'm sure that there are many other stories that you can entertain yourself with on this website. Please review! I feel lonely without them! Also my OCs Neko and Neru are here!**

**See you next chapter! Bye-Nii!**

**(P.S: No really. give me some internet tuna just out of the kindness of your own heart pretty please.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the butler

**Black butler Chapter 1: Enter the butler****  
**

**(P.S about the note at the end of the last chapter, I changed the title of it at the last-minute and forgot to change the explanation so just ignore it and I apologize for any confusion my forgetfulness may have caused.)**

* * *

It was another normal day. I was finishing up my paperwork. It was my job as the 17-year-old head of the Funtum company. I was trying to focus, but there was a dream that was bothering me. What happened was I was in a field of flowers, holding a girl, but the girl died. Suddenly I heard a low rumbling sound go by my door like the servants running.

"Oh please be alright!" I heard May-Rin yell. My butler Sebastian opened the door

"You may want to come look at this." he said with a worried expression. I reluctantly followed. What could be so important that he needed to pull me out of work? I soon saw it or more accurately her. A girl about my age with pink hair in pigtails held by thin red ribbons, she wore a dark pink-red plaid dress with a bow on the front that was held up by thick straps a long white sleeves and white tights, she had a purple notebook reading 'campus note' on the cover in her left hand. She was unconscious and looked suspiciously like the girl from my dream.

"We found her in the garden, master". Said Finny. "She was unconscious and we couldn't leave her with a wound like she has, it would be terrible!" he continued. "Where is she wounded?" I asked, Madam Red would be over soon and she was a doctor so we could get her the right treatment.

"Her right leg." said Bard. I looked over to see a terrible gash/burn in a spiral around her right leg that burned very deep. "Madoka Kaname." said May-Rin holding the notebook. "Hm?" "on the first page it says 'this book belongs to Madoka Kaname." she replied holding the notebook up to see. "We can't be sure if she stole it or not May-Rin.". As if on que 'Madoka' woke up. She had pink eyes the same shade as her hair. She looked around in panic and utter confusion.

"W-where am I?" said 'Madoka', "Who are you people, what is this place, where are my friends?!" she said a bit more panicky. It must have been terrifying when she saw her wound. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG!?" she screamed. At that point she just broke down crying. All I could do was place my hand on her shoulder and let her cry for about 5 more minutes before her cries died down into quiet sobs. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Madoka Kaname." May-Rin whispered something to Finny quite proudly which got on my nerves. "Pardon me asking but how old are you?" she looked up at me. "I'm 17" she said "Now you tell me." Madoka continued. I stared at her, confused, then I realized that she wanted to know my name and age. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I am 17 as for where you are, you are at my manor and I have no clue what happened to your leg." I replied dully. Madoka smiled at me cheerfully like she would an old friend. "Well its very nice to meet you Ciel" said Madoka. "um do you know how I got here?" she asked nervously. I looked over at Finny, who apparently found Madoka.

"May-Rin, Bard and I found you in the garden unconscious." said Finny gesturing to them." Thank you then." said Madoka. "Well it seems like you've taken in a lot, we'll let you stay here for now, is that fine with you?" I asked. For some reason I didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable, even though i had no reason to trust her at all. She smiled and nodded a yes. So I smiled back, quite rarely do I smile. "T-the master smiled, yes he did!" squealed May-Rin.

Suddenly another girl burst though the door in a rage. She had long, red hair tied back in a black ribbon, red eyes, a green hooded sweater, a pair of uncommonly short denim shorts, and dark brown boots. If looks could kill, everyone else in the room would be dead.

"Damn, when I find her there'll be hell to pay!" she grumbled. Then she glanced over at the wound on Madoka's leg and her eyes filled with fear. "Oh my God!" her voice was quite loud. "Madoka what happened?!" she screamed, running up to her. "Are you ok, Kyoko?" asked Madoka.

"That's her name?" i wondered out loud. "Yeah, my name's Kyoko, so remember it shorty!" yelled Kyoko. "Are you kidding! He's only sitting down!" Madoka protested. "Judging by that, whats-his-name's probably only a bit taller than you, and no offence but you're kind of a shorty." "None taken."

"I don't appreciate being called 'Whats-his name'!" i yelled. "Than tell me your name!" "Ciel!" i yelled back. "Ok jeez, no need to yell." i was immensely irritated by her reply. "Damn I forgot what I came for! YUMA!" yelled Kyoko, there was no reply. "grr, i cant let somthing happen to her!" her voice trailed off. "Oi! Stop yelling!" yelled Bard. Kyoko, obviously angry by Bards order, turned around and held him up off the floor by the collar, obviously shocked at how much strength a teenage girl could have.

"Say that one more time, i dare you." said Kyoko, with a dark tone. "I thought Yuma was with you." said Madoka. Kyoko promptly threw Bard into the wall and turned to face Madoka "We were but we got separated, she's only 8 so who knows what might happen. Either way i WILL find her!" she yelled. I heard the door open and close, signifying that madam Red was here.

Despite my request, which Kyoko took as an order, then tried to punch me only to be stopped by Sebastian, who got punched instead. Kyoko followed me. She promptly tripped and fell down the stairs, leaving a string of vulgar language for each step she fell on, untill lying face first in front of my visitors. Great. "One word about slinkies and i will not let you get away with it." said Kyoko with venom in her voice.

Madam Red rushed to her side. "Oh my goodness are you all right?!" Madam Red yelled, "Yeah, I've been through worse." Kyoko said with a smile. Madoka, hearing Kyoko's colorful vocabulary, limped over to the stairs. "Kyoko, did you fall down the stAAAAAAAA!"as she said 'stairs' Madoka lost her footing and almost fell before Sebastian caught her before she fell. It was a good thing, she could have re-opened her wounds. After the ordeal and Madam Red checking out Madoka's wounds, she took off her stethoscope and gave Madoka a stern look.

"This wound is no accident, you were attacked weren't you?" said Madam Red. Madoka fidgeted for a while before sighing and replied "I was, it was all out of the blue so it was kinda blurry.". I was shocked, by the looks of it she was defenceless. "We were just minding our own business when the attack happened, but we stayed behind." said Kyoko, "In hindsight, that really wasnt a good idea, was it?" she continued, rubbing the back of her head in shame.

"No it most certainly was NOT!" said Madam Red angrily. "As long as you keep yourself from any activity that's too stressful on your leg, the wounds will heal up without any problems ok?" she continued with a smile. "OK! Thank you!" said Madoka, cheerfully, "My pleasure!" replied Madam Red. Kyoko promptly left the room with a hand in her pocket. It was 3 minutes untill.

"DAMN YOU RECEPTION WHY YOU NO LET ME CALL!" I followed the loud voice as it was said, and lo and behold, Kyoko was screaming at an unidentifiable object in her hand. "Oh no." said Madoka as she walked in from behind me "Shes having a tantrum about her phone again." she continued, "Her phone?" I asked, confused. "Mine aint got any reception and its pissing me off!" yelled Kyoko. "Youre not the only one, mine wont work either" said Madoka, holding a similar, pink device. "YOU! Wheres the nearest tower?!" yelled Kyoko, pointing at me. "Tower?" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about. Kyoko slapped her forehead and groaned. (**A/N: Kyoko facepalmed!**)"CELL PHONE TOWER! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, THE 20TH CENTURY!?" Kyoko screamed. Now she was just acting like she was crazy. "19th actually, if your brain went out of service, its 1888." I said bluntly. Kyoko moved back for a second, staring at me in awe, before bursting into laughter along with Madoka who only giggled a little.

"You think Its 1888!? What a laugh! Everyone knows that its 2012!" Kyoko managed to choke out between laughs. "Wait a second. What if he's telling the truth?" said Madoka. Kyoko suddenly stopped laughing. "You crazy?".

* * *

**Hello my pretties! My weirdness returns to the Anime world as the next chapter came out. no fluff yet but I do need to credit my brothers and sister who have volunteered to help me with some of the crossovers. I've never actually watched Naruto before but my little sister has made me rp it with her and helps me write those chapters (when she has time because she is a game commentator). My two little brothers have watched FMA while i have only watched the first few episodes so they came up to me and offered to help me so credit to them. Hetalia is up next so again I ask please review because I still feel lonely without them. until next time, my pretties! bye-nii!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hetalia, now with more crazy!

England's POV

We stared at the unconsious teenage girl on the table. We were arguing about America's odd eating habits when a portal of sorts opened in the cieling, and out popped a blond twintailed teenage girl. (Her curls defied all logic! What curling iron she uses, we may never know!)

We were scared that she was dead until China checked her pulse and assured us that she was alive. Soon her eyes opened to show that her eyes were yellow. She sat up on the table with a confused look on her face.

"Where am I?" said the girl.

"Thank goodness la belle fille has awoken!" gasped France. "Uh… do you know where i am?" she asked.

"Tell us your name first!" yelled America. "My name is Mami Tomoe, I'm 17" everyone paused for a while. Until there was a wonderful smell. "Looks like my food is done!" i said with a sing-song voice. If Mami was here she mind as well try some exquisite cuisine.

Mami's POV

Well everyone seems kind enough. But what about the others? Oh i hope that they are all right! I wondered what that awful smell was, a man with blond hair and green eyes led me to the kitchen, where a plate of disgustingly discolored glob sat in front of me. "um… What is this exactly?" I asked "try it! You will like it!" he said with a smile. "O.k I'll try it." I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Luckily for me, I'm a magical girl, so when I ate it, I turned off my sense of taste. "I'm terribly sorry but, it literally tastes like nothing…" I immediately felt regret when I saw his expression darken. "But it's not bad! It's not good, it's not horrible!" his expression lit up when I said that, he must not get that often. I soon learned their names, England, Russia, America, China and France, to do all the apparent nations, living countries, as a favor I baked a cake. Seeing as they can still taste his cooking, it was like the time Kyoko tried to see if a grief seed was edible, the result was not pretty.

"Wow Mami! This is amazing!" yelled China "worthy of a hero like me!" Said America. "Thanks?" I said, the little worthy of a hero thing confused me a little. "anyway do you know how I got here?" I asked.

"Nope, you just fell out of the ceiling." said Russia. "So what are you gonna do in the meantime? Looks like you need a place to stay so maybe you could stay here." said America. Everyone nodded in agreement 'That is true... But what about everyone else? Madoka, Kyoko, Sayaka, Homura and Yuma... Maybe I will find them from staying here' I thought. I nodded as well, to say yes Meanwhile with the Axis

Germany's Pov.

I watched as the raindrops poured down on my window, making intricate reflective patterns on my window, in contrast to the dark, dreary skies that occasionally lit up with lightning, leaving behind thunder in its wake. "I guess training is cancelled for today." I said to Italy, Ika and Japan. Italy jumped for joy and ran to the kitchen to make pasta or something, Ika (the only girl) trailed behind wanting ravioli, Romano (who came to 'rescue' his brother) scoffed, while Japan just looked indifferent. Everything, save the storm, seemed fairly normal. Untill there was a knock at the door. "That's weird. Who would come here in a storm?" i wondered out loud. I walked over and opened the door. "What is it?" I sighed. My eyes widened in shock as i saw a short girl, she had to be no older than Ika, who was 19. Her short, black hair was caked in blood, as were her pale skin and clothes, hurt all over, and she was panting, as if she was running away. She looked up at me with a pleading look in her red eyes. "H-help m-me." she choked out before falling over. "Japan! Italy! Romano! Ika! I need some help over here!" I yelled. They hurried over to help her. We began to fear the worst as her eyes slid shut, but her heart was still, miraculously, beating but barely. After bandaging her minor wounds, we began to debate over who would do her chest, because even Italy found it awkward. Finally i did it. I bandaged her chest. We changed her into a big shirt that was like a dress on her. Then got her in a futon. "Who could do this to a girl her age?" i wondered aloud. "Saki, Satomi, Umika, Kaoru, Nico, Mirai, Luca, Ayase, Yuri..." The girl muttered in her sleep. Tears began to run down her face. Leaving more mystery in its wake.

The next morning

Kazumi's POV My eyes fluttered open from the dreamless sleep that blood loss gave me the day before. I was in a room that looked like a living room, and i was on a futon, I was also wearing a shirt that was too long for me and all of my wounds were bandaged. I smiled as I remembered the time i woke up in a suitcase with 'amnesia' and Mr. Tachibana gave me a shirt.

I felt my ears for my earring bells, depending on which one could be taken, I could die or just look stupid. Luckily i wasn't going to die nor look stupid today! Ha! I looked around to see 4 boys and one girl. One was short with black hair another had light brown hair with a weird curl, another looked almost identical but his hair was darker and his curl went in another direction (Now I was in no place to judge the curls, I have one on my hair too) another was big and had blond hair. The girl had silver hair and was a bit small.

"Good morning!" cheered the lighter-brown haired guy. I just stared at this guy in front of me.

"Shut up! Your voice is incredibly annoying!" yelled the guy who I assumed was his brother. I looked over to the others. They all seemed to be getting up.

"Well I see that you're up, finally. " said the blond guy "What happened to you?" he asked. Suddenly it all came back to me, the fight, the ghost girl, the portals. Everything. I soon burst into tears.

"I-I couldn't protect them! I failed them! I failed them all!" I cried. Everyone started panicking over me crying. "I'm.… I'm…!" a large growl echoed throughout the room. "I'm HUNGRY!" I cried.

Later on I ended up having pasta once I stopped crying and learned everybody's names, Ika, Romano, Germany, Italy and Japan. "So who are you and how did you get here?" asked Romano. "I'm Kazumi! And I was fighting a ghost girl!" I cheered.

Everyone just stared for a moment before Germany stood up from his chair. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT STORY?!" yelled Germany. Seeing as he was all up in my face, I did the one thing that came to mind.

I 'Should have had a V8'ed him. But I was physically enhanced due to my contract, (I managed to knock over and pin down a guy who was twice my size and age when I was 14) so he went clear across the room and into the wall. "Why didn't I ever think of that!" yelled Romano.

"Wow, Kazumi! How did you get so strong! We've haven't seen Germany get beaten up for a long time!" Said Ika and Italy in unison. Germany seemed shocked about the fact that a girl of my size could send him flying, Japan just stared, Ika and Italy suddenly realized what just happened, panicked, and begged for their lives, and Romano was yelling something along the lines of 'in your face, potato eater!' at Germany.

I had the feeling that all of us will get along just fine! (I hope).

* * *

**Hi people! I guess I have some explaining to do about the prologue, huh. Truth is, about the nakazawa thing it was a dare and I forgot to get rid of it so don't expect it to be of any importance in the near or distant future O.K? Unlike everything else I don't have a lot to say about this chapter, the next two won't be up for a little bit longer because of a combo of a lack of time to do so and just plain procrastination. that and my iPod is starting to really get on my nerves, it just seems to hate me. Well short author's note aside I can't get rid of the line below this and I'm still lonely. yep. Again please review, thanks for reading, next up is either Naruto or Fullmetal alchemist, whichever I finish first. See you later.**


	4. Chapter 3: I win

Chapter 3: I win

I stared at the two unconsious girls in front of me. A little green haired girl and a dark haired girl who looked a little like Sasuke.

"HEY SAKURA!" someone yelled. It was Naruto with Sasuke. They all stared at the girls with concern. We had found them two hours ago in a ditch. They were alive so we brought them back with us and they did not wake up."Why would they sleep for so long?" Asked Naruto. I coulden't say why but it diden't matter once the younger girl opened her ocean blue eyes and looked around at her surroundings.

"W-where am i?" she asked. "You're in the village hidden in the leaves- Konoha." I replied. The little girl tilted her head in confusion. "Never heard of it- then again, im only 8, and I don't go to school, so i havent heard much of anything at all." i was surprised at the little girl's answer.

"O.k then where do you come from?" i asked her. If we found out where she lived than we could return her to her family. "i'm from Mitakihara!" she exclaimed. "Never heard of it." i replied returning her old answer. The little girl frowned. "Who are you people anyway?" she asked.

"My name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! And i'm gonna be the next hokage! BELIEVE IT!" screamed Naruto before i kicked him in the shin. Causing him to double over in pain. The little girl looked unimpressed.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." stated Sasuke with a regular monotone voice. The girl nodded.

"Im Sakura Haruno!" i said. The girls eyes widened. "Sakura?" she asked. "uh... Does that name mean anything to you?" i asked.

"Yeah, my caregiver's name is Kyoko Sakura, anyway my name is Yuma, the girl next to me is Homura." said Yuma gesturing to the older girl. "Um i know how to wake her up but you might want to step away from in front of her." said Yuma. Everyone exept Naruto stepped out of the way. "Meh, close enough, WITCH!" screamed Yuma.

Homura opened her eyes and shot a small pistol, the bullet just narrowly missing Naruto's skull. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It was your fault for standing in the way." she replied dully. He kept yelling at her untill she got annoyed. "I can shoot you again and not miss this time, dont tempt me" he stood back in shock.

"Oh my God! SHE'S A GIRL VERSION OF SASUKE!" screamed Naruto, Homura shot again, not caring if i hit its target or what. It did not, but it caught the attention of Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey, what was that noise?" asked Kakashi-sensei. "Homura took a shot at me!" yelled Naruto. "Who, the kid? She doesn't look like she could, she looks a bit weak actually." said Kakashi-sensei.

Yuma looked pretty mad at him. She got up, walked over to Kakashi, and then proceeded to pick him up and throw him clear across the room. "Do NOT call me weak you hear!? Plus I'm not Homura I'm Yuma!" yelled Yuma.

"By the way I shot at him because he was getting annoying." said Homura nonchalantly, quietly raising her hand. "Hey! I bet that your totally weak so you fainted at the sight of a bug or something!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up. You're, like, 12 or something, almost cried at being kicked in the shin, and seem to have zero volume control. I am 17, have acquired over 1,000,000$ worth of military grade weapons (A/N: not exactly in a legal fashion but still!), and have been in more battles then you may ever see in your lifetime. So lay off!" snapped Homura.

Yuma walked over to Naruto. "Would you like some aloe vera? You just got burned." said Yuma. (A/N: did you get the big bang theory reference?). Naruto glared daggers at Homura. "That's it! If you consider yourself to be better at fighting them me, then fight me!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! That is by far the-" "first non idiotic thing that I've heard you say." Homura cut me off. We all went outside as Naruto kept ranting on about how he was going to win, Kakashi-sensei was still is shock about Yuma's strength, and Sasuke and Homura just looked indifferent. I swear those two could be twins, they even look alike!

Five minutes later. (Laziness seems to have gotten me again.)

Naruto was on the ground. Homura had won the fight fairly quickly. She was abnormally fast and as a result beat up all of Naruto's shadow clones in three minutes and spent the other two beating up actual Naruto.

"I win." said Homura. "Are you dead? If so can I raid your house of all it's ramen?" Yuma asked. Naruto sprung up. "No! Don't take my ramen!" yelled Naruto. "Shut up! We have more important matters to deal with! What are Yuma and Homura going to do?!" I yelled.

"Homura could stay with me, she seems the easiest one to deal with." said Kakashi-sensei. "I call Naruto!" called Yuma. No one seemed to have any objections so we all went our separate ways for the night.

Air's POV.

"Hey Yuma, aren't you in the least bit scared?" asked Naruto as they walked home. "Why would I be scared?" asked Yuma looking up at him.

"I mean, you're in a weird place without your mom or dad, aren't you scared?" asked Naruto. Yuma suddenly stopped walking. "I don't have a mom or dad. They died when I was 4. That's how I met Kyoko, she took me in." explained Yuma. Naruto looked back at Yuma in pity. She had parents, she could remember them, He never knew his parents.

"Then we're the same, I don't have parents either." said Naruto. Yuma looked up at him, 'He's like me.' she thought. Naruto walked over and took Yuma's hand in his. "Come on! I haven't eaten in ages so let's get some ramen!" yelled Naruto, flashing Yuma a big grin. "Yay, food!" cheered Yuma as they both took off to the ramen stand.**  
**

** Hi I'm back! I tried to make the scene at the end as cute as I could but I seem to have failed. Miserably. In other news stuff seemed to not be going well. Lately my knees are hurting when I run. So you know what my dad does? He buys me shoes and signs me up for a 5k. 8 months from now. So that mean 8 month of my knees feeling like they're being run over by Len and Rin's roadroller. Oh well it's been going away so hopefully it will stay away. What was worse what that I had to do a beep test/shuttle run thing. Ow. Nothing much left for me to explain but fullmetal alchemist chapter will be up next. Aaaaand I'm still lonely. Please revew. It would mean so much to me! That's all I have to say so, good bye! **


	5. Chapter 4: alchemy and magic? Sounds fun

the air's POV

Edward and Alphonse Elric stared at the alchemy books in their hands, taking in every detail that might help them in the state alchemist exam. It was a few more months until the day would come. But for now, they were staying with state alchemist named Shou Tucker, his daughter, Nina and their dog, Alexander. Things were fairly peaceful untill a childish voice rang through the room.

"Big brothers! Big brothers! There are people in the backyard! The're sleeping and I can't wake them up!" it was Nina. Ed and Al closed their books and followed Nina outside. It was already getting cold so anyone outside coulden't stand a chance for very long.

Outside there were two girls passed out in the backyard. One had long dark brown hair in a ponytail, a white hoodie and a pink skirt, and looked like she was hurt. The other had blue hair, a black sweater and a blue skirt, she was unscathed. Shou came outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh dear. What happened out here?" he asked. "There was a big flash of light and poof! They were there!" explained Nina. 'A big flash of light? That sounds like alchemy.' thought Ed.

"Are you sure that's what happened? That sounds a bit too unreal." said Al. "I'm sure!" replied Nina.

"At any rate we should get these two inside and patch them up before it gets too cold. I'll get this one, Alphonse, can you get the other please?" Asked Shou. "Sure." answered Al as he carefully picked up the hurt brown-haired girl.

Once they were inside Nina piped up. "Hey big brothers, Daddy, why do you think she got hurt?" she asked. "I don't know but I can tell by these wounds that she was fighting. I think that might be it." said Shou

"Food. I need food. Now." said one of the girls, opening her eyes. She had blue eyes matching her hair. "NOW!" she yelled while getting up.

"Someone please tell this girl to shut up! I have a splitting headache." groaned the brown-haired girl. "You can have your food and some medicine for your head if you tell us your names." said Shou.

"My name is Sayaka Miki." said Sayaka. while Sayaka spoke, Luca and Ayase were fighting over who gets to speak. "Luca. Luca Souju." said Luca.

"My name is Edward Elric, that's my brother Alphonse in the suit of armor. Just call us Ed and Al ok?" said Ed. "I have a sister, her name is Ayase." said Luca

"My name is Shou Tucker, this is my daughter, Nina and my dog, Alexander." said Shou as he walked back in the room with some medicine for Luca.

"So how did you two get in my backyard?" asked Nina. "I don't know. One minute I was with my friends in Mitakihara high the next, I'm here. By the way, am I still in Mitakihara? This place seems different." said Sayaka

"Mitakihara? That's far from where I'm from. I was in the Angelica bear museum in Asunaro town. Me and my friends were ambushed and only 3 of us survived, (technically 4 if you count Ayase.) that is if the others survived." said Luca.

"I have an idea, you two can stay with me. At least until you find your friends. What are their names?" asked Shou. "My friends are Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe and Yuma Chitose." said Sayaka.

"Mine are Kazumi and Yuri Asuka." said Luca. "Are you sure though? I don't want to cause any trouble." said Luca. "Me too, are you sure?" asked Sayaka.

"Of course, stay as long as you need." said Shou. "Thank you very much." said Sayaka and Luca in unison. "Yay, Yay! I have big sisters now too!" cheered Nina.

Little did anyone know. But Sayaka and Luca had their own dark secrets. Like the Elric brothers. But the existence of magic in a world of alchemy, would turn it upside down. But now they can just enjoy the peace they had. For now.

* * *

**Hi My pretties! (Dangnabbit wicked witch of the west! I told you to stop that, I highly doubt that Dorothy is reading this OR her little dog so cut it out!) well that aside I think I might just smoosh all of the crossovers into one chapter so it saves space. They will be seprate but. I can't explain it. You'll see what I mean next chapter. Also please review! I need to know what people that aren't my mean sister. Totally grumpy slave driver. Oh well, I do have something to say about this chapter, but I forgot what it was. Grrr. Meh, I'll remember it next time. (note to self: Fire the wicked witch of the west, the whole 'my pretties' thing is getting old.). Good-bye my pretties! (Wicked Witch of the west you're fired! Go fail at ruling Oz or something!) **


	6. Chapter 5: The magical girl rage quit!

**Chapter 5: The magical girl rage quit!**

* * *

Kyoko's POV

This just sucks. A whole month and no communication with Yuma or Mami! Plus we're in the 19th century so that sucks too. Now to give you the low down while breaking the fourth wall, this useless butler who works for Shorty's aunt is stuck with us until he can block one of my punches, his name is Grell, I broke shorty's walking stick, so he only let Madoka and Sebastian go with him to the city to get a new now I'm stuck baby-sitting everyone else

"The house looks so dignifed, hard to believe that its only been standing for 7 years." said real Tanaka. "7 Years?" I asked. "The real Phantomhive manor burned down 7 years ago, and sadly, both Ciel's mother and father perished in the flames." explained Tanaka. My mind wandered to when i came home to find my father killed my sister and mother, then trying to kill me but then killing himself, that happened 5 years ago.

"The poor boy. And at such a young age." said Grell who was trimming the hedges in the shape of…

"GRELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed, Grell was trimming the hedges to look like skulls! "Oh no! I shall atone with my demise!" screamed Grell as he prepared to hang himself. Everyone including me was saying 'no' until some blond girl pushed the ladder that he was standing on. "O.K, whose bright idea was that?!"

Go, Time skip!

"Ooo! You should take this black ribbon off and put on a pink one!" Girl shorty squealed. "Hell no! Do I look like a barbie doll to you!?" i yelled. I soon heard the sounds of mercy. "My manor!" yelled Shorty. My smirk grew. As everyone else ran for help, i was rolling on the floor, laughing my head off after seeing Shorty's facial expression upon seeing the pinkness of the room.

Madoka and Sebastian walked into the room, and I continued laughing on the floor as Grell was hanging from the cieling in a bunch of yellow-orange ribbons.

As Sebastian went to get him down I grabbed his foot, causing him to fall flat on his face. My laughing intensified. "N-no y-you gotta wait this is c-comedy GOLD!" I managed to choke out between laughs, as tears from the laughter began stedaly flowing down my face. "Cieeeel!" squealed Girl shorty as she glomped Ciel. I swear I thought that I was gonna die from laughter. "Oh Ciel, who are those two girls here?" asked Girl shorty.

"Wait. YOU MEAN THAT YOU USED ME AS A BARBIE DOLL AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" i yelled. I was mad now, then Sebastian wacked me over the head and he got Grell down. Needing to take my anger of being hit, i Delivered a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick to Sebastian, who dodged it expertly, I shot him a glare. "The girl next to me is Madoka and the crazy one is Kyoko." said Ciel. "Can it, shorty." I growled.

"I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy! I love cute things and the color pink!" squealed girl shorty. "Wait a second, Madoka! Your hair and eyes! There both pink! How did you get them to look like that?" asked Lizzy. Madoka looked a bit surprised by the question. "Um… I was born that way I guess." answered Madoka.

"Can I ask why you used me as a barbie doll?" I asked. Girl shorty looked to the sky, pondering her thoughts. "Oh yeah, I came here to see Ciel but your style seemed so un-cute that I had too!" she answered, her voice hitting an octave that only dogs could hear.

I looked at them both. "Are you two related or something?" I asked. "Nope were engaged!" cheered Lizzy. Every thing was quiet. I could feel the color draining from my entire body (including my clothes which made no sense). Suddenly I placed my hands on their shoulders with my head down.

"HOWISTHATEVENPOSSIBLEYOUPEOP LEARELIKE17!" I looked up screaming. Girl shorty answered quickly, "We are cousins but our engagement was decided when we were born because we are both noble. But we're just cousins for the year. But your face was so funny!"

My blood began to boil. Turns out that girl shorty is brighter than I thought because she decided that then would be a good time to panic and run away. The entire manor was like one big episode of Tom and Jerry. Chasing and various objects landing on my head.

Note to self: girl shorty is very proficient with a sharp sword, that could be good back up if a witch decides to put up it's barrier here. But Madoka and I can't find any witches so that's unlikely.

* * *

Meanwhile... (**Patchy the pirate: It's a Spongebob Squarepants special! Ow! Why did you throw a book at me, lassie? How did you even get that? Me: Potty, your parrot, he gave it to me to throw at you, plus it's NOT Spongebob! Did you read the job description?! Patchy: I may have skimmed, a bit. Me: facepalm.**)

"Halloween dudes! Free candy and an excuse to dress up like superman!" yelled America. He had called the whole world to explain a 'master plan' as he called it. Not just the nations were there, Mami and Kazumi were there too.

"So what is this master plan? Does it have something to do with Halloween?" asked Japan. "Bingo, dude! I'm hosting a huge Halloween party! Everyone's invited!" yelled America.

"I'm here! I sincerely apologize for being late!" yelled Germany as he opened the door. The moment that happened, Kazumi, Ika and Italy started to run around, yelling about how the end of the world is nigh because Germany was late.

"Nevermind, Germany. America just wanted us to come to a halloween party." explained England. Germany began to have a dark haze around him like Russia when he was in a bad mood. Mami had seen it once. When that happened she panicked and transformed in front of him, she had to get down on her knees and beg for him to not tell anyone. Mami shivered at the memory.

'Hey, Mami are you O.K? You seem worried or something.' said a familiar voice inside of her head. 'Do you see that haze around Germany, Kazumi? I saw that before when I accidentally revealed my magic to Russia.' Mami thought back to Kazumi.

"Hm? Mami, Kazumi, are you O.K? It looks like you two want to say something." Asked China. "Oh no, nothing at all!" said Mami and Kazumi in unison. England glanced over at them. He had his suspicions about those two, to him it seemed very likely that both of them were no ordinary girls.

**we need max repels, it's another time skip!**

"Don't you try to escape me! You can run, but you can't hide!" yelled a taunting voice. Mami and Kazumi ducked behind a dumpster in an alleyway so the one chasing them would go look in the next street. Mami was confused. She was supposed to be dead!

Once the crazy magical girl was out of sight, Mami and Kazumi began to sprint to America's house. But this caught the attention of the magical girl that chased them. "I found you!" she cheered evilly. 'Don't slow down, don't slow down, don't slow down...' Mami thought repeatedly. 'Oh, what an amazing idea! I didn't think of that!' Kazumi thought sarcastically.

"Hey, you two! You're just in time for the PAR-" said America. However, Kazumi and Mami ran past him and ducked under the table. "TAY? What's wrong with you two?" asked America. "I'm what's wrong, got a problem with that?" asked the same magical girl who Mami and Kazumi were trying to get off their trail, Kirika Kure. But she was killed by Homura 4 years ago when she threatened to kill everyone in Mitakihara.

She rose a violet glowing claw, ready to slice at America. "O.K, one more inch and a bullet comes out of the gun and goes through your brain." said Mami with a dark tone.

Everyone looked over to see Mami in a different outfit than 5 seconds ago she also had a gun aimed at Kirika. Kazumi also was wearing a different outfit but she had some kind of staff aimed at her.

"You picking a fight with me?" asked Kirika. "So what if we are?" replied Kazumi. "Then THIS!" yelled Kirika as she leapt into the air, ready to strike the teenagers.

They dodged it expertly, shooting at her in retaliation. "Hey, Kazumi! Wanna play some tennis?" asked/yelled Mami. "You're on!" yelled Kazumi.

"Wait what?" asked Kirika but she got her answer sooner than later as she took a shot from Mami's gun, causing her to go flying over to Kazumi who shot her back to Mami.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" groaned Kirika while being bombarded by Mami and Kazumi's shots. But they stopped focusing on the fight because Mami was working on her her nails and Kazumi was reading war and peace. The beams and bullet kept coming though.

"THAT'S It! YUREI CAN KILL THEM HERSELF I'M OUT OF HERE!" yelled Kirika. She clawed at the ceiling and fell to the ground. "Rage quit!" cheered Mami and Kazumi in unison. "Shut up!" yelled Kirika as she jumped out the window.

"She does know about the 8 foot drop, right?" asked Kazumi. A sudden loud noise suggested that she did.

"Sorry I'm late. Halloween just wouldn't be Halloween without me being questioned by the police! What happened here?" asked France as he walked through the door. There were burns, bullet holes and claw marks all over the place.

"It's a long story that I'm sure Mami and Kazumi are more than willing to tell us." said England. Mami and Kazumi looked at each other. This was going to be a long night.

a while later.

"And that's about everything you guys need to know." finished Kazumi. She knew it was going to take a while for the nations to take in that their friends were in fights on a regular basis.

England suddenly had an idea, he would show them what their friends were doing in the other worlds. "Hey Mami, Kazumi I want to show you guys something." said England.

England muttered a few incantations and soon glowing spheres of light began to appear. In each one, one of their friends was shown. Kyoko was talking to Elizabeth about how if one or both of them did not fall in love with another by the end of next year, they would marry, Yuma was throwing up in a bucket while saying to Naruto that it was their stupidest idea ever and should try it again. Sayaka and Luca were making snowmen with Nina, Sakura was braiding Homura's hair, Madoka was watching a dance lesson, and Yuri was just cleaning a table, she had gotten a job at a café to help her pay for room and board that a woman named Maria was supplying her with.

Mami and Kazumi were so happy to know that their friends were safe and sound. "Thank you, England." said Mami.

* * *

Happy Halloween, everyone! There's a sucky hurricane and dinosaurs will never be cloned and this is a very sucky Halloween special. But there is happy news! For one it's Halloween so that means free candy, I'm happy because this story got reviews, a new season of hetalia is coming soon, and there may be a Madoka Magica season 2! I hope that cheers some of you up. I caught the edge and I don't live anywhere near the ocean but someone on the news found a shrimp from the sea on the ground in Michigan I thought it was kind of funny. Anyway good luck anyone with superstorm (they call it that now) Sandy on their case. Thank you and bye for now! And for extra luck, heres a smile. :D 


	7. Chapter 6: A wild villain appears!

A wild villain appears!

Yuma's POV

"I'm so bored." I sighed. I was at Naruto's house but he was out getting ramen because we ran out. I could go fight witches but I've never done it alone and Homura's not good at tracking, neither of us are. I miss Kyoko and everyone else, I'm not lonely at all, it's fun to be with everyone here.

Suddenly Naruto ran into the room screaming something about the end being nigh or something.

"Yuma! The ramen stand is closed! What are we going to do?!" yelled Naruto. "It's sunday, nothing is open on sundays... Why don't we have something else?" I suggested. Naruto looked at me as if I was crazy. He ran over to the kitchen.

Oh boy, looks like all of those hits to his head caught up to him. "Yuma! We can make ramen! Using peanut butter and jelly!" he yelled. Oh dear, I'd like to see this one even out. He grabbed the peanut butter and jelly out of the fridge, put them in a bowl and started mixing furiously.

'Homura! Naruto is trying to make ramen out of peanut butter and jelly!' I thought. Homura responded quickly.

'Sakura and Kakashi told me, he'll go crazy without ramen and use anything on hand, just throw it out.'. 'No way! I have a rule in life, and it's don't waste food!' I mentally snapped. Kyoko taught me to never waste food.

'Figure something out then.' said Homura, she was breaking up so she must have been getting out of range. An idea popped into my head. I walked over to the kitchen and got out some bread. Naruto was head-desking as Yuma spread the peanut butter and jelly mixture onto the bread.

"Here, it a PB and J sandwich. Eat it" I said as I handed it to him. He ate the whole sandwich in one bite. "Adventure!" he yelled. That's about where things got freaky.

The entire house fell apart and there was a triple rainbow in the sky. Sparkles were raining down from the sky, Homura was in her magical girl outfit while on a flying unicorn screaming something about her being a narwhal and the Jedi of the sea, There were two Sakura's, Sasuke was wearing a pink and frilly dress while skipping through a field of flowers with troll faces as blossoms singing tra la la.

"Hey, Yuma wake up! I brought ramen!" yelled a familiar voice. I opened my eyes, looks like the whole crazy thing was just a dream, oh well. Time for food.

meanwhile in Homura's POV

I was very, very bored that day. My friend who hangs out in the forest, his name was Itachi, said he was going away for a few weeks. Maybe there where some books I could read. My iPod died so I was procrastinating from finding the charger.

"Hey, Kakashi. You always have books with you where do you keep them?" I asked. Kakashi just pointed to a locked bookcase. An easily passed challenge, I just shot at the lock and broke it. Looking back I wish that I never opened that bookcase.

I picked up a book and started reading. To this day I swear that my face was redder than a tomato once I got to the second page. I got up and threw the book at Kakashi.

"Ow... That actually hurt Homura. Anyway how did you open the lock?" said Kakashi calmly. I was shocked at how calm he was. "I shot at it, now you have five seconds to explain to me why you have all of this." I said trying to not flip out.

"I don't have to tell you anything that I don't want to." he replied. I walked up to him and punched him in the face, sending him flying. I walked out the door, I needed to take a walk to clear my head.

Fifteen minutes later in Sakura's POV

"Hi Homura!" I cheered. Homura was walking down the street and she looked a little down. O.K that was an understatement there was a dark haze and everything.

"Cannot be unseen cannot be unseen… Oh hey Sakura." Homura replied. "What's wrong? You don't look too good." I asked. Homura looked from side to side. "I'll tell you, just not here." she answered. She took me over to a less populated area.

"O.K, what's, bothering you?" I asked. Homura sighed, she looked like she REALLY didn't want to talk about it. "Well you know how Kakashi is always reading those 'icha icha' books? Well I kind of tried to read one because I was bored, and well it turns out that…" Homura murmured. Now that I think about it, Homura can be very shy sometimes.

Homura whispered what she saw, I swear that my face put the reddest roses to shame. "Oh my God! I don't think I can look at him the same way ever again!" I gasped. "I know, I'm embarrassed to even stay there now." said Homura with a shudder.

Just then a brilliant idea popped into my head. "I got it! Homura, why don't you stay at my house for a while?" I asked. Homura looked over to me. She looked like the world was lifted off of her shoulders. "Thanks, I'd like that." said Homura with a smile.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Homura Akemi. If I do recall correctly, I saw you four years ago at the little Mitakihara skyscraper incident." Said a calm voice. I looked over at the voice. It was a girl around Homura's age with green eyes and light blond hair in a side ponytail. Homura shot her a nasty glare. "You killed innocent people and tried to kill my best friend and you have the nerve call it little?! That was far from little Oriko Mikuni." growled Homura.

Oriko giggled. "You remember my name after all this time. I'm impressed, however let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business." Oriko began. "I hate you, you hate me, we both know the big picture, it's only natural that I'd want to kill you, but we can come to a compromise, all you have to do is tell me where Madoka Kaname is and I'll leave you alone." Oriko continued. The smile on her face became darker by the second. "I won't tell you. Even if I actually knew where she was I still wouldn't tell you." said Homura with a smirk.

"Oh, it's on." said Oriko as bright lights began to surround both of them. And what happened next confused me the most of all.

* * *

Hi I'm back. I wrote most of this in one go so it might be not so good. Anyway le gasp it's another Oriko magica villain! This could be fun, it might not be. In other weirdness I hereby pledge that I will try to update more frequently in December I would also like to focus more on that black butler part, as there is a certain part in the story I would like to be by Christmas. Also on December 25 at 12:00 A.M I go out on my porch and sing the full version maru kaite chikyuu because a lot of other people on the internet are doing it even though it's going to be cold. I don't wan't to do it alone. Oh well. I have no relevant things to say anymore so bye bye. (note to self: hire a replacement for the wicked witch of the west.) 


	8. Chapter 7:tailor of the not tragic tale

Chapter 7: The tailor of the not-so tragic tale. Kyoko's POV

Madoka and I were running to the alleyway where Ciel and Sebastian where investigating jack the ripper. Our cover at the ball was almost blown by Ciel's cuteness obsessed cousin.

'We have a grief seed, can you use magic just in case?' asked Madoka using telepathy.

'Nope, only if we need it.' I replied. We neared the alley as we skidded to a stop. Just in time to see madam Red and Grell step out of the building where the person they killed lay in a bloody heap. Ciel and Sebastian obviosly noticed our presence.

"Kyoko! Madoka! What are you doing here?" yelled Ciel. "Wait a second, will ya? Madam Red did not kill that person with Grell." I explained.

"Hee Hee, You've figured me out it seems, That's right I'm not madam Red, call me Yurei, a ghost magical girl" giggled a much more childish voice than madam Red's. Madam Red removed a similar ring to mine and tossed it up into the air, then collapsed. Sebastian dived forward and caught her before she hit the ground. The ring began to glow a light chocolaty color, then a girl around 19 emerged from the ring, she had ankle length brown hair, brown eyes and was slightly transparent. Her red and white summer sailor uniform appeared torn as well.

"And you are Kyoko Sakura, 18 years old, been a magical girl specializing in illusion magic for 6 years and Madoka Kaname, 17 years old, not a magical girl however if you were then you could easily master any kind of magic you desired because of your immense power. I sent two of my allies, Kirika after Mami, and Oriko after Homura and Yuma." she continued.

I grabbed her by the collar and pushed her against the wall. "You sent Oriko Mikuni after Yuma?! Why the hell would you do that!?" I screamed. "Kyoko, stop!" pleaded Madoka. I looked over to her, I've been friends with Madoka for 4 years and I knew that she could take fights between us and witches but she couldn't stand fights between magical girls, she would be terrified if I fought Yurei now. My head decided to suddenly replace the image of Madoka, to that of my dead sister, Momo, then back again.

"Good God, Madoka, sometimes you remind me of Momo so much it's scary." I said as I reluctantly put Yurei down. I looked over at Sebastian, shorty and Grell.

Realization in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1

'Crap...! Covers blown!' I thought to Madoka.

"I guess I just need to fight you before Shinigami and Patchy get here and take me home. I don't care if your friends are opposed to the idea." said Yurei with a wicked smile on her face.

Brown light began to surround her as a short, white dress with a big brown bow around her waist with brown accents, along with a pair of knee length white boots appeared. Her soul gem took the form of a bracelet and she pulled two swords out of nowhere. Grell quickly ran over to her side and readied his chainsaw.

Sebastian prepared to go in there but I stopped him. "Don't come any closer, this could get messy. Get Madoka, shorty and madam Red outta here." I warned. Red light began to surround me as my own clothes transformed into my magical girl attire and I summoned my spear.

"I'm afraid I can't let a lady such as yourself get your hands dirty like this, after all I am simply one hell of a butler." he said with a smile, his eyes eerily changed from normal red to shiny and cat-like. I flinched a little, before turning back to Yurei and Grell. "Fine, have it your way!" I snapped.

Grell made the first move, sending his chainsaw at the wall next to Sebastian, who used his hands to stop it from cutting his arm off. All the while dealing with Grell swooning over how 'romantic' the fight was, which pissed me off for some reason. Personally I don't see anything romantic about a battlefield, all it does is make me all bloody, which I hate.

Yurei sliced at me violently, I dodged every single blade expertly. I smirked and split apart my spear and flicked my wrist in such a way that my spear wrapped around her waist and I threw her against the wall. She managed to kick herself of the wall and catapult herself towards me with her sword ready to decapitate me but I pulled a matrix move and bent backwards, so she missed.

I did a backflip and kicked her dangerously close to Madoka and shorty. Madoka hid behind shorty and shorty flinched. Yurei rose her swords ready to kill them both. "Sebastian, this is an order, save Madoka and I now!" exclaimed Ciel as he took off his eyepatch. His eye was violet and had a pentagram on it.

The pentagram began to glow and Sebastian managed to escape Grell's chainsaw and got in front of Yurei and grabbed one of her arms and I grabbed her other one. She squirmed and trashed and eventually dug her sword into my side.

I let out a cry of pain and collapsed. I watched my pink skirt get dyed red from the blood. Grell came up from behind me and tried to slice at me. Sebastian noticed this and threw Yurei at Grell, sending them both flying.

Sebastian grabbed Grell's chainsaw and prepared to strike them both."Wait, Wait! Don't you want to know who killed Ciel's parents?!" begged Grell. Ciel was just about to stop him when a spear like thing came down between the chainsaw and Grell and Yurei.

"Reaper Sutcliff, you have violated many rules including killing people not on the 'To-Die List', modifying a death scythe without permission, using said death scythe and many others." the man holding the spear said, jumping down from the building he was on.

He gave me and Sebastian each a business card reading William T Spears. After taking the death scythe Sebastian came over to me to help me get up, William gave us both a bow.

"To be honest I never thought that I would bow my head to a demon of all things, and a magical girl, here in this world? I'm surprised." said William.

"Don't be, it's just going to get weirder and weirder from here on out." said another voice. We saw a girl in what looked to be a giant rip in time and space. She was sitting in a pile of stuffed animals and there was an ocean-like blue background.

The girl had long brown hair and large glasses but the glasses were incredibly fogged up so I couldn't see her eyes, she wore blue polar bear print pajamas and had a fluffy, pink blanket draped on her shoulders and held a small, brown bear close to her.

"S-shinigami?!" Yurei gasped. "Yurei, you were trying to kill people again?" asked Shinigami. "Oh no, I used another person's body to become a serial killer." replied Yurei.

Shinigami glared at Yurei. "Sometimes it seems like you're just asking to make me sic the cougarbears on you." said Shinigami. Yurei stiffened and looked more then a little worried. Then I heard the most random of things, the Spongebob Squarepants theme song.

"Patchy!" Shinigami snapped. "Sorry." said a voice from behind her. "Look you need to get back in here, or else I will send not only cougarbears at you, but also the vampire-ninjas. Do you want that?" Asked Shinigami. Yurei froze, then reluctantly entered the rip.

Whatever these cougarbears and vampire-ninjas were, they must be scary. Shinigami glanced at me and sent me a smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Yuma'll be just-" began Shinigami. But then she looked at how Sebastian was helping me up. His arm was around my waist, I didn't think much of it, but Shinigami did. She squeed and fell back into her stuffed animals and the rip closed.

"Ciel… why do you have a pentagram on your eye?" asked Madoka. Ciel sighed and turned around to face her. "Madoka, Sebastian is actually a demon, and I am in a contract with him for my soul. The mark of my contract is the pentagram on my eye, that's why it's there, if you want to run away, I won't blame you." explained Ciel.

I felt that it was a bit weird that one of my close friends was a demon, but I listened. While Ciel explained the entire thing to Madoka, she just listened, no fear could be seen in her eyes. "No, I won't run away. I have a lot of friends who are in contracts for their souls, like Kyoko. You are my friend, Ciel, and your contract doesn't change that." replied Madoka.

Ciel looked at her like she was crazy, he looked back at me and Sebastian. I smiled and waved as my clothes returned to normal.

"You explain my contract to him, Madoka, It's late and I need some sleep, pronto." I said sleepily. We made our way to the carriage after Ciel got his eyepatch back on. Once we were in, I put my head against the window and was out like a light.

* * *

Hello and happy almost holiday to you my beloved readers! Today I made an appearance in this chapter so to answer the question I'm sure some of you are asking, I am a girl. December this year is sad, just sad. It was FREAKING WARM OUTSIDE! Now I need to find an intern, a replacement for the wicked witch of the west. You may be asking yourself, what about Patchy the pirate? Well Patchy has a permanent job with me and is just my sort of assistant. I was thinking about the people who hosted Lucky channel, but after the episode with the fight, I changed my mind. Did you see the little shippy moment I put in there? No? Well then I'll have to work on my romance writing skills. Well that's all I have to say, but can somebody please give me a suggestion on who I should hire for an intern? Ok Bye! 


	9. Chapter 8: and chaos resumes

Chapter 8: And chaos resumes

Sayaka's POV

"Big brothers! Big sisters! It snowed, it snowed! Quick, let's go play!" Cheered Nina. Alexander barked in agreement. I looked over at her and smiled.

"OK, I'm coming!" I replied with a smile, I put on a coat and a pair of mittens and ran outside. Luca soon followed, Luca was like me, a magical girl but she shared a body with her sister, Ayase.

"Imma gonna make a snowman!" I cheered as a ran outside. I dived down to the ground and began to roll a ball of snow. This was going to be the biggest snowman EVAR!

"I wanna help too!" said Nina with a smile. She ran over and began to roll the already ginormous snowball with me. Luca ran over and began to help too.

Ed and Al walked outside to see our giant snowman, with me, Nina, Luca and Alexander standing proudly in front of it, we also made a big snowdog, for the sake of Alexander.

"Marvel at our creation, marvel at it, marvel I say!" I said followed by an evil laugh. Luca giggled and Alexander barked in agreement. "Our snowman and snowdog are the best in the whole wide world!" cheered Nina.

"Yeah, I think it's really cool." said Al. I always had suspicions about him, he never got out of his suit of armor, even when he slept. That was just too weird.

"Oh really? Well then, let me get to the top and I'll make it even greater." said Ed. "If you can reach it, short stack." I said with a smirk. A vein mark popped on head.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" he yelled.

"Whatever, Sayaka was just kidding, right Sayaka?" asked Luca. I nodded in agreement. Ed made a face at me and got back to what he was doing. It looked like he was drawing a transmutation circle on our amazing snowman's head.

He pressed his hands to it and it glowed a bright blue. Suddenly a flower crown appeared on it's head. "Magic flowers!" gasped Nina.

"Well, this looks lively." said a voice from behind me. We looked over to see Maes Hughes, an officer in the military, who gushed about his kid who wasn't born yet. "Hi, Mr. Hughes!" Cheered Nina.

"Hi, I just came by to invite Ed and all of his friends to have some cake and tea for his birthday." said Mr. Hughes. "It's your birthday, Ed? I didn't know that." said Luca.

"I even forgot..." said Ed. I burst into laughter. "You forgot your own birthday?!" I said between laughs. Ed glared at me, he wasn't too fond of my teasing.

~Le time skip courtesy of december 21st 2012~ "Who want's seconds of their birthday tea?" asked Mrs. Hughes. Everyone at the table raised their hands shouting "ME!". But as she walked over she collapsed while holding her stomach and moaning, oh boy, I knew what this was.

"Honey, it's coming." said Mrs. Hughes, wincing.

"The tea?"

"No, you imbecile! She means the baby!" I yelled.

"What! But the doctor said it wouldn't be here for two weeks!" said Mr. Hughes in a panic, "Well the baby says 'now' and I'm pretty sure SHE gets to choose!" Mrs. Hughes retorted, while her husband ran outside to get the doctor, we handled the delivery at home.

"Come on, um, push I guess?" said Luca. It sounded like she was randomly guessing.

Ed came running back with a tub filled with hot water, he and Luca were the only ones making any contribution to the effort, whereas the rest of us were panicking.

Finally, she began to rest for a while but we had different ideas because she said 'I'm gonna die!' so we believed what she said. Long story short, it didn't get better after that ordeal.

"All... Of... You… SHUT… UP!" she yelled, wincing again. Nina put her hand in the water, to check the temperature. She frowned and looked up at Ed.

"The water's really cold." said Nina. Ed began to look pissed. This wasn't going well. He clapped his hands together in frustration, then slammed them down on the tub, steam began to pour out of the water.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" yelled Luca, she was holding Mrs. Hughes' hand and squeezed a little too tight. That was my guess anyway.

"Luca, what you said, it's working!" she said. Luca looked up for a second.

"It is? I-I mean it is!" replied Luca. Looked to me like Luca was surprised her guess worked.

After a while of running, panicking, and more of Luca and Ayase's random guesses, we heard crying. It worked, and we did it before the doctor arrived!

That day, Alicia Hughes was born, everyone was happy. But I saw Luca crying a little, I thought it was because it was she was relieved at first.

But then I remembered, they used to be gem thieves, Soul Gem thieves. That killed many magical girls. They must have felt amazing, they may have killed girls four years ago, but today, they helped bring a new baby girl into the world.

I was genuinely happy for them, and for Alicia.

* * *

Hello! It's a snow storm now! No kidding, the sky is WHITE from the snow. Oh well, at least I'll have a white Christmas! But completely off topic I noticed something, why does Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara! look older then the Ojamajos from Ojamajo DoReMi when they're the same age? Speaking of the Ojamajos I thought of hiring them as my new interns, but putting a bunch of 8-year-old witches in a room for too long has dire consequences. Consequences that I do not wish to speak of. I'll probably update again on the 24th, because I'll be online all night long. This time it will have a certain magical girl collaborating with one of her friends to make something happen. 'What?' you may ask. TOO BAD! You'll find out later. Well that's all I have to say, Happy Holidays everyone! 


	10. Chapter 9: This chapter is 42!

Chapter 9: This title is 42! The Air's POV

Bard was up late again, how could he sleep though? When Finny snores, he freaking SNORES! How Tanaka was able to still sleep soundly was beyond him.

He decided to go to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Believe it or not, it helped him sleep. But as he made his way down the stairs, he heard something down the hallway.

Although scared, he made his way towards the noise, only to see Madoka crying in the hallway.

"Hey, Madoka? Are you alright?"asked Bard. Madoka sniffled and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm OK, just a nightmare and a bit homesick." Madoka replied, it made sense to him, she hadn't seen her family in months.

In the end, he took Madoka downstairs for some hot chocolate, it was one of the only things that he could make without setting on fire.

"I guess it's kinda tough for me, since it's the first Christmas I've ever spent without my family. I miss them." Madoka explained. Madoka took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled.

"It's good!" said Madoka. "Thanks, I was known for it back in my days in the army." Bard replied.

"Hey, Madoka, are you lonely without your family?" asked Bard. "Kinda, but I still have Kyoko and everyone else here, like you, Finny, May-Rin, Ciel..." Madoka replied, but Bard noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as she said Ciel's name. "Oh! Looks like you've taken a liking to our young master, huh Madoka." chuckled Bard, Madoka's entire face flushed red and she quickly gulped down her hot chocolate and got up to leave. "Hey, Madoka. I'm gonna try to make Christmas easier for you and Kyoko." Bard promised. Madoka looked back and smiled, then went back to bed.

The next morning

"Sebastian, look! It's Christmas eve day! Y'know, both an eve and a day, it's a Christmas miracle![1]" Cheered Kyoko as she jumped Sebastian, putting a Santa hat on his head. "I'd apreaciate it if you don't yell it out like that, I am a demon after all. That and I have your food" said Sebastian, placing the food at Kyoko's spot. Kyoko grinned and backed off, eager to basically inhale Sebastian's cooking.

"Hey, Madoka, Kyoko, how do the two of you celebrate Christmas back in Mitakihara?" Asked Ciel. Kyoko was confused for a second but Madoka knew exactly what caused him to ask this.

"My family and I always watch the Charlie Brown Christmas movie, and we always go on a trip somewhere too. Last year, we went to Okinawa, and the year before that, it was Hawaii." said Madoka.

"As for me, Mami and Yuma, we just play truth or dare, sing karaoke while dancing, play video games and eat Chinese food.[2]" said Kyoko, not bothering to swallow her food before talking.

"Then that is what we'll be doing for Christmas, I'm not sure about the whole idea of a trip, but I'm sure that we can do everything else." said Ciel with a smirk.

Kyoko nearly choked on her food and Madoka's eyes widened. "Do you mean it, Ciel?" asked Madoka while Sebastian hit Kyoko's back a few times, effectively un-choking her.

"Of course, I figured that it would be entertaining to see how you two celebrate the holidays." he explained. Madoka looked over at Bard, who was smiling.

"Eh... That does sound like fun." said Kyoko as she gulped down the rest of her breakfast. "Hey, Sebastian, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Kyoko.

Sebastian walked over to where Kyoko was (out in the hallway) and she explained her quote 'diabolical plan' to him. He disagreed at first but then Kyoko threatened to expose his secret wardrobe kittens to Ciel. Kyoko figured out his cat weakness could also be used as blackmail to get Sebastian to do whatever she wanted. Long story short, he agreed.

A few hours later

Sebastian finished off the last moves to PON PON PON, resulting in everyone in the room to laugh until their sides hurt. Only Chuck Norris could sing PON PON PON and still maintain his dignity. Sadly Sebastian wasn't Chuck Norris, even if he WAS a demon.

It wasn't the first embarrassing thing to be sung. Madoka needed to sing and dance to Caramelldancen, Madoka was embarrassed but everyone else just thought it was cute.

Kyoko's was the Macarena, but she was singing the version from Animaniacs. May-Rin had Nyan cat, Finny had never gonna give you up, resulting in cries of 'DAMN RICK ROLLIN' from Kyoko and Tanaka Bard had quit and went to bed.

Lol.

Finny and May-Rin decided to go to bed as well. So only Kyoko, Sebastian, Madoka and Ciel were left. They decided to play truth or dare, in which Kyoko and Sebastian's 'diabolical plan' came into play.

It was the last question and it belonged to Kyoko. "OK Shorty, truth or dare?" asked Kyoko. "I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway I choose dare." replied Ciel.

"You have made a grave mistake, young padawan[3]! Shorty, I dare you to kiss Madoka on the lips! Also, none of that 'light pecking' crap I mean a REAL kiss, like, 7 seconds at least." Said Kyoko with a smirk. Ciel's eyes widened and Madoka flushed a deep red.

"No way! I am NOT kissing her!" Ciel yelled. Madoka felt a bit saddened by the comment, as she did have a crush on him, but joined in the protest nonetheless.

"Oh, really? I see, I thought that being a Phantomhive meant keeping a dare? This also means you lose the game too." said Sebastian. He hit two nerves there, so Ciel did what he had to.

He grabbed Madoka's shoulders and turned her to face him. He took a deep breath and smashed his lips onto Madoka's. Her eyes widened and both of them had their faces turn bright red.

When they pulled away, Kyoko stared at them wide-eyed. "Dude, that was way more then 7 seconds, it was, like, ten." said Kyoko with a smile.

Ciel and Madoka began to blush an even darker shade of red if that was even possible. Both of them were desperately fumbling with their words, trying to figure out what to say.

'Dammit, did I really kiss her for that long? Do I… like her…? No way I like her, she's from the future, I'm from here! Get ahold of yourself Ciel, Kyoko's probably pranking us!' thought Ciel, trying to sort through his raging thoughts and emotions.

'Kyoko does stuff like this, but was she lying? Did Ciel kiss me for that long? Maybe he likes be back, probably not, I'm just a girl who's not good anything except attracting people who want to kill me and he's a noble and head of a massive company! Plus he has Lizzy, she's his fiancée and I'm… what am I to him?' Madoka asked herself, but note: her bad habit of putting herself down was never actually solved.

"Oh well, now that that's over with, let's watch the Charlie Brown Christmas movie!" cheered Kyoko. Sebastian was capable of absorbing the darkness from Kyoko's soul gem so she could use magic to make the movie appear on the wall.

"No no no! Listen all of you! You gotta take directions, you gotta have discipline, you gotta have respect for your director! ... I oughtta slug you, AHH I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A DOG! GET SOME WET TOWELS, GET SOME DISINFECTANT, GET SOME IODINE!" Screamed Lucy as she spazzed about Snoopy licking her[4]. Kyoko and Sebastian had 'fallen asleep' so only Madoka and Ciel were left. But Madoka dozed off too.

Ciel couldn't help but stare at her sleeping face, how peaceful she looked. Then he noticed that his hand had been on hers the entire time. He too, had begun to doze off and rested his head on Madoka's and fell asleep.

Luckily he couldn't see the silent brofist that Kyoko and Sebastian gave each other.

* * *

Lol Hi guys! I should probably explained some stuff. [1] is a line from the episode of bones where everyone gets locked in the lab for Christmas, but I replaced Bones with Sebastian. [2] Lol I actually go for Chinese on Christmas eve [3] Star Wars for the win [4] this is my favorite scene from the Charlie Brown Christmas thing. Well I think I should get some sleep, but first I have to say that my Hetalia/Magica crossover will transform from regular Hetalia, to Hetaoni. I figured that the dark Magica world dosn't mix well with the cheerful world of Hetalia and Hetaoni was the first thing that came to mind. Happy Holidays, Bye 


	11. Chapter 10: NEVER SPEAK OF IT!

Chapter 10: NEVER SPEAK OF IT!

Kazumi giggled to herself at the video now live on YouTube for the world to see, thanks to Poland, who caught the whole thing on video.

By the whole thing, I mean whole new years eve party. Now it wouldn't be as funny if England hadn't decided to drink, but in the end in EVERYONE was drunk.

"The call me maybe incident, fitting name." Kazumi giggled to herself. The name came from the song playing in the background; call me maybe.

What happened was England got drunk and slapped France across the face, because he was flirting with Mami again, America was laughing his head off, then picked a fight with Germany after calling himself superman and Germany the joker. They came from different franchises but he was drunk so why blame him?

Germany scared Italy and Ika so they ran away and we didn't see them for the rest of the night. Romano almost got shot by Switzerland for almost kissing Liechtenstein, Hungary kept hitting Prussia with a frying pan before a piano almost fell on her, and not just any piano…

AUSTRIA'S PIANO, guess where this is going, unfortunately Austria is not a funny drunk, so he wanted to kill the idiot who dropped it.

Note: Russia dropped it, so he and Belarus double-teamed him. Then Russia went back to hiding in a closet from his psychotic little sister. The nordics decided to make a break for it and took Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania with them, smartest thing that anyone did that night.

Japan violated his golden rule of personal space by hugging everyone and when he tried to hug China they got in a big fight again, so South Korea laughed so hard that he passed out.

This eventually spread to the entire party so Kazumi whacked all of the people still conscious over the head with her staff and they all passed out. That night, world war three started and ended in about half an hour. Now it was on YouTube.

Mami hated the thought of the incident because of the constant flirting she received from France. It freaked her out, whatever he said, but Kazumi had the feeling that she didn't want to know.

Lol

So Kazumi was well aware that Mami would try to kill her if she saw it but it would still be funny, so Kazumi figured that it was worth the risk. Little mistake.

The next morning.

"KAZUMI! GET DOWN HERE!" yelled Mami. Kazumi rolled around in her bed and eventually fell out.

"I don't wanna!" Kazumi whined. Mami got over to Kazumi's room, dragged her down the stairs and pointed at the computer. "Explain this!" Mami demanded.

Kazumi looked at the computer screen, it was the YouTube front page. There it stood in all it's 20 million views glory, was the call me maybe incident video.

"Oh yeah, Poland recorded it so I uploaded the call me maybe incident video to YouTube." Kazumi replied.

"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" yelled everyone in unison. Everyone agreed never to speak of it again, now it was a viral video on YouTube.

"I know I'm gonna regret this but… HEY EVERYONE! I UPLOADED THE CALL ME MAYBE INCIDENT VIDEO TO YOUTUBE!" Kazumi exclaimed, she was fast to get the hell out after that.

Kazumi changed the password to her YouTube to something random so she couldn't remove it. It was still viral and literally the whole world has a grudge against her now.

Lol

* * *

Hi guys and happy new year! I'm gonna talk about the call me maybe incident, a while back I thought of making a Madoka abridged series, I did a lot of planning but in the end, decided against it. One of the things in it would have been the 'call me maybe incident' Hitomi brings it up first but Madoka quickly tells her never to speak of it again, Sayaka asks about it and Madoka says that the army needed to be called in to calm things down and call me maybe was playing in the background Kyoko would later tell Madoka that Walpurgisnaught was the witch version the call me maybe incident. I thought of making call me maybe Walpurgisnaught's theme song but decided on the darth vader theme. So don't complain about spoilers because I'm not uploading it to the Internet. EVER. If you people are waiting for the fight between Oriko and Homura it will come, just be patient, I've been watching Blue Exorcist now I'm hooked on Rin x Mato from Black Rock Shooter. Well, I'm still looking for an intern, no luck though, oh well good-bye! 


	12. Chapter 11: Past and present

Chapter 11: Past and present

Sakura's POV

The Mitakihara tower incident. According to Homura, 4 years ago a girl named Oriko Mikuni and her friend Kirika Kure went in, locked all the doors and killed almost everyone inside in an attempt to 'protect their world'.

Their main objective was to kill Homura's best friend Madoka, but Homura, Yuma and their other friends stopped them. Both Oriko and Kirika died that day, but here Oriko was with her body and Homura's surrounded by light.

Suddenly they were in different outfits. Homura pulled a gun out of her shield and a bunch of balls with vine patterns floated around Oriko. When the balls went flying towards Homura, she suddenly appeared behind her and pulled the trigger, one of Oriko's balls took the bullets and she jumped.

More began to bombard Homura, who dodged them all expertly, well, all except one. It hit her in the leg, causing her to fall and leaving her open for attack. Just as Oriko pulled out a hidden knife to attack, she was knocked to the ground hard by something, or as it turned out, someone.

Yuma had a huge hammer in her hands, she was in a weird outfit like Homura and Oriko to. Oriko rubbed the back of her head to find blood, and lots of it. I was surprised the sheer blunt force to her skull and brain didn't kill her instantly, even if it was an eight-year-old, Yuma was a damn strong eight-year-old.

"Little brat... Why don't we just talk?" asked Oriko, she was trying to trick Yuma. Yuma hit her again, this time in her stomach, and sent her flying around 10 feet away.

"What is this to you, a game?! You've gone far beyond the point where I don't trust you. Give me one good reson why should listen to you!" Yuma demanded. Oriko smirked, dashed over to Yuma, who didn't have time to dodge, and stabbed her arm.

Yuma backed away, her wound began to glow green and healed. Oriko took a step back, she didn't know that Yuma could heal herself.

I realized something, I needed Sasuke, Kakashi and even Naruto over here, Homura and Yuma needed help with this fight, they were bleeding left and right. Luckily, Naruto had followed Yuma after she suddenly left, and Kakashi was worried about Homura after she left so he came after her.

"Harder to fight without knowing what'll happen, right Akemi? That little trick of your's may have worked 4 years ago when you knew everything for the month, but now you're like the rest of us!" Oriko taunted.

"Shut up! I may not know already, but I can still beat you! I got my wish, nothing will ever stop me from protecting that!" Yelled Homura. Naruto used a shadow clone jutsu to confuse Oriko, who didn't fall for it and attacked all the Naruto's who all disappeared.

"I'm up here!" Naruto yelled, he was directly above Oriko. Oriko looked up to see a kunai knife speeding right towards her, she had no time to move.

Oriko let out a scream and pulled out the kunai, more screams following. Her screams contorted into laughter, sick laughter.

"Did you think that would kill me?! Even if I was stabbed with a million kunai, I would still be alive. We're not true humans! You know that, Akemi, you too, Chitose!" She screamed. They flinched. We were all pretty much freaked the hell out.

"What does she mean by not true humans?!" I asked. Homura looked at me with a pained expression, but went back to her hard glare at Oriko.

"Why don't you tell her, Akemi?! I guess I will, all three of us are magical girls. Tricked into selling our souls for a single wish come true, we fight to the death with monsters called witches, only to become one in the end, or have our souls obliterated. Akemi wanted to go back in time to save her friend, and Chitose wanted to save her guardian, Sakura, from a witch." explained Oriko. But the tone she used was like she was mocking their wishes. It didn't make sense, they sounded like perfectly good wishes.

"But I have to wonder… why save your guardian when you could've saved your parents? Does it have something to do with those burns on your forehead?" asked Oriko. Kakashi ran to Yuma and lifted her bangs, her forehead was littered with burn wounds from cigarettes, they were old scars. It looked like she hadn't been burned in about 4 years... Her parents died 4 years ago...

Oriko ran towards Yuma and placed two fingers on her forehead, a spark flew and Yuma jerked back with a scream. She began to cry, and her burn wounds were lighting up one after the other went out. Oriko was making her relive the burnings.

Naruto dashed to Yuma's side, when he tried to get water on her forehead, she screamed even more. She was saying something in the midst of the torture.

"Stop it, mommy, please stop it mommy, it hurts!" she choked. We realized something... The reason she didn't save her parents was because they abused her… Yuma was a child abuse victim. Homura looked disgusted at what Oriko was putting Yuma through and glared at Oriko and lifted a gun, pointing it at Oriko's head.

"Die once again, Oriko Mikuni." said Homura. She pulled the trigger, but multiple bullets tore through her body. It looked like she was going to be dead before she hit the ground. But she never hit the ground, she was still standing.

"Bye-bye." she said with a smile and wave, and before we knew it, she was gone. Yuma was still crying and reliving her living nightmare.

"She's not dead, her spell would have gone with her. Until Yuma relives the witch attack that took her parents, she will relive every single nightmarish experience she suffered while living with her parents." Homura explained, reverting back to normal. Sasuke came by and brought Yuma back to his home with us. After about two hours and Homura explaining what a magical girl really was, the spell on Yuma finally wore off.

"Homura? Did you get Oriko?" asked Yuma, her voice still shaky from crying. Homura nodded a no and told Yuma to go to sleep, Yuma obeyed and was fast asleep.

"What exactly happened to Yuma?" asked Sasuke. Homura gave him a stern look and looked back at Yuma.

"Yuma had a mom and dad, who didn't deserve those names. It was all right until Yuma was about three, her parents marriage began to fall apart, her parents would argue over the littlest of things. Her dad was never home and her mom took this out on Yuma, saying it was because Yuma was a bad girl, calling her useless, pulling her hair, hitting her (author's note: These two aren't mentioned but are shown in Yuma's flashbacks) and burning her forehead with cigarettes. When her parents were killed in front of her, her mom begged for help from the one she was so cruel to, and Yuma was too scared to do anything. Kyoko ended up taking her in, and Yuma preferred living with Kyoko. But made the contract at the younger than normal age of four, just a few weeks after being taken in by Kyoko." Homura explained. Yuma had a horrible life, she was abused, sold her soul, and now was seperated from one of the only people who reached out to her.

"I see, she had a hard time too…" said Sasuke, his voice trailing off… what did he mean by too? I looked back at Yuma, it must have been a living hell for her, but at least she still had Homura, and us. I just knew she'd be OK.

Meanwhile for mood brightening. (If you want, you can skip this, it doesn't really matter, just a plotless fail at being funny.)

In Shinigami's pocket dimension, she and her employees, Neru, Neko, Patchy, and Potty, do stuff. While Shinigami was looking through intern applications, she ended up not getting a flu shot for various reasons. Guess where that led?

"You are sick, Shinigami." Patchy sighed, putting the newly written chapter down. Shinigami slurped down some more her chicken noodle soup. Then put it down to sneeze.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Shinigami, wiping her nose. Shinigami was, in fact, sick. Not the kind her assistant, Patchy, was talking about, headaches and fever kind of sick.

"He means this chapter, you made Oriko look like a psycho, you've been reading way to many creepypastas lately." said Neru, walking over.

"Shut up, I don't need lecturing, I need more soup." Shinigami demanded, shoving her empty soup bowl in Neru's face.

"You've eaten 6 bowls of soup already, where is it all going?" asked Neko. Shinigami pointed to the bucket beside her bed, Neko and Neru didn't need to look. But still denied her soup.

"Hey Patchy, If you get me more soup, I'll hire Spongebob Squarepants as an intern." Said Shingami, Patchy was lightning fast to get Shinigami her soup. After consuming said soup she was dozing off.

"Shinigami, why do you make your chapters so…?" Patchy began. Shinigami cut him off.

"Do you want to be transferred to 4kids anime dubbing?" asked Shinigami. And so Patchy never questioned Shinigami ever again.

* * *

Hi everyone! My name is Spongebob Squarepants, and I'm Shinigami's new INTERN! And guess what, she put me in charge of today's note. So without further ado, The Announcements (now in newscaster voice) Shinigami apologizes for not writing a very good fight scene, she is sad because she cannot enter a contest because of where she lives, and she altered the events in Oriko Magica so they set up a witch barrier in the tower in the opening instead of the school, that is all. (normal voice) Well I have to go now, paparazzi waiting for me because I'm an intern now! Bye guys! (There really isn't any paparazzi if you don't count Patchy, didn't have the heart to tell him though.) 


	13. Chapter 12: End of the world

Chapter 12: End of the world

Luca's POV

Cold, wet, and miserable. It's raining, I don't wanna be out here. I hate the rain, I hate the cold, I hate the circumstances, I freaking hate that dog for chewing up my phone, basically I was hating the world that day.

'Why are you so pissed today?' asked my twin sister, Ayase. Sayaka probably heard her, but just ignored it. I guess she knew that I wanted NOONE in my head right then.

'We got kicked out, I have no idea why though. Probably something the little IDIOT here did.' I replied, glaring at said little idiot.

"Hey! Quit glaring at me, I didn't do anything!" Yelled Ed. My glare only intensified. I guess he was pissed too, seeing as only me and Al had umbrellas, he was in a suit of armor that could rust and I was wearing white.

"Oh, that's likely! You're the one whose so much of an idiot all the time! And you know what?! You're tinier than a bug!" I retorted. I crossed a line and I knew it, a vein mark appeared on Ed's head.

"Don't call me short! I'll kill you, you hear me?! Kill!" Yelled Ed. We continued arguing until Sayaka got fed up.

"SHUT UP! Knock it off, both of you!" Sayaka ordered. We looked over at Sayaka, it was weird, seeing as I was the more mature one out of us both.

"Sayaka's right, you two. Fighting won't get us anywhere, we need to figure out what to do now." Al agreed. I knew that. For one thing, we were STARVING, and for another, Sayaka and I had a grief seed issue, as in we had no grief seeds, big problem. I needed double for Ayase and I, and Sayaka's soul gem, they were getting very dirty, very fast.

Ed looked like he just had a massive epiphany. 'What the hell...?' I thought. Ed ran off and we followed. Ed explained to us on the way, it was crazy, but it made sense.

We were going to sneak back into Shou Tucker's house. Sayaka and I knocked out the guards, and we snuck in a window.

"You know, you could lose your certification for this. Is it worth it? I mean you worked so hard to get it" said

"If I'm right, we'll have more to worry about." Ed replied, not looking back. We just followed him when we found a staircase. What we saw looked like something out of a horror movie.

Animals, chimera's I think, were in cages of all shapes and sizes. I was scared, horrified really. Lizard-wolves, cat-birds, mouse-… I don't even want to think about that one *shudder*. I saw an empty cage labeled 'Cougar-bears, already found by Shinigami', grim reaper, odd name, but who was I to judge?

"Edward, Alphonse, Luca, Sayaka, come in here, quickly." called a familiar voice. We walked into the room to see Shou Tucker standing in a room full of transmutation circles all over the place.

"Look, I've made a perfected version, of the talking chimera." he announced, stepping aside to reveal what looked like a white dog with a long, brown mane thing. Wait… white dog, long brown mane…?

"Luca and Edward my friends…" said the chimera, while Al and Sayaka (also Ayase, mentally) praised him for creating the chimera, Ed wasn't so sure. Neither was I. I thought about it for a minute.

'No… good God, NO! This can't be, it just can't be true! L-Luca! Don't tell me you actually think that! LUCA!' Ayase yelled desperately in my head, there was no denying it, this chimera was…

"Tell me, when exactly did you first make one of these talking chimeras?" asked Ed.

"Two years ago, why?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"And when exactly did your wife leave you?"

"Two years ago, what are you getting at?"

"Did any of Nina's letters actually reach her mother?"

"…"

"Tell me this… Where have Alexander and Nina gone?!" Yelled Ed. Sayaka looked like she was gonna be sick and Al gasped. "I hate how you prodigies are all too damn perceptive." he replied. Ed grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You monster!" I yelled in disgust. "You used your wife the first time, no wonder she didn't eat, no one wants to be some guinea pig! Now you've used your own daughter and your dog?! Have you no consideration for human life?!" I spat, acidly.

"Oh come on, what about your twin sister Ayase, did you have no consideration for when she was supposed to die that day?! I know the two of you occupy that same body! Tell me, how did you do that?!" he asked. My eyes widened, how did he know about that?!

That day I learned my sister was a magical girl. She made a contract to save me and our younger sister (a toddler at the time) from carbon monoxide in our apartment when we were twelve, we lived alone so we didn't have to worry about out parents, who died in an accident.

When she was fighting a witch, she was… if I say it now, I think I'll puke. But long story short, it was my turn to save her, her soul gem was still intact but her body was… I wished that she and I could occupy the same body, so both of us could back each other up in case of emergency. We were forced to steal soul gems, or else my baby sister would be murdered by someone named Yurei I think. Her body suffered the same fate as Ayase's, seeing as she didn't have a sister, she created a ghost like body for herself.

The one who opened our eyes was Kazumi, she learned why we did what we did and forgave us. We gave all of them back and we never saw Yurei for years until she sent us here.

Our little sister, Aki, died anyway of a blood infection. It was horrible and we didn't know what we were fighting for. Until we realized little kids like Aki could be killed by witches, so we focused on rescuing young children instead of taking soul gems. But here was Nina, a little girl we couldn't save, merged with her dog.

"This is all in the name of science! Animal testing, experiments, trial and error! All in the name of scientific progress! That what alchemy is, what both you and I do!" he replied with a smile. Ed punched him in the face.

"You're wrong… alchemy isn't… like that... I'm not… like… YOU!" Ed yelled, and began punching him over and over until Sayaka grabbed his arm.

"Ed! This won't help anything!" she yelled. Nina/Alexander took bit the sleeve on his other arm. He looked at her/him in sadness before clapping his hands together.

"I'm sorry, this may hurt a bit, but please, bear with me." said Ed. My eyes widened, was he going to separate them?

"You can't! A chimera is a perfect merge right down to the core! Be careful, you'll only do to them what you did to your mother." he said. Ed's eyes widened and he lowered his hands.

"Big… sister… Luca? Can you sing to me? It hurts here, and I love it when you sing the angel song, please?" asked Nina, her voice contorted. Tears ran down my face, Sayaka got to work trying to ease the pain with magic, and I sang. The song I first heard on an animal cruelty ad now one of the only sources of comfort for a little girl who couldn't last much longer.

Arms of the angel… seemed fitting for her. Waiting for her mother who was never coming back, she wanted to help daddy as much as possible, so she had no objections and no clue as to what a monster daddy really was. She loves her daddy, that's why… she didn't know she would die. She didn't know and she didn't deserve it.

"What the hell is going on in here, Fullmetal?" a man demanded, he must have been a state alchemist too. I didn't pay any attention to what happened next, I just sobbed and sang until they took Nina away.

Ed over turned the truck as they shipped Nina/Alexander away. Nina/Alexander got scared and ran off, we tried to catch up to them, when we found her, a man with tattoos on his arm had his hand to her forehead. His tattoos glowed and… it was over for her… it was all over.

All of the pain and suffering was gone, her smile was gone, her laugh was gone, I don't hate Alexander, looking back on it, their lives were gone…

I full out bawled, so did Sayaka, who screamed at the sky in frustration. When Ed and Al caught up, they saw what was left.

Nina and Alexander were in the arms of angels now…

* * *

Hey guys, it's Shinigami this time, not Spongebob. I kinda made Spongebob cry with this one, he's crying right now. I was tempted to save Nina and Alexander, and seeing as I pulled that with Madam Red, I didn't think I could do it again, plus I believe that Nina's death kinda helped make Ed and Al become the people they grew up to be. Now you know why Luca and Ayase stole soul gems, to save Aki. Now I'm done, good-bye for now. 


	14. Chapter 13: How to save a life and fail

**God dammit, I'm gonna regret this later, aren't I? But without further ado...**

**Chapter 13: How to save a life**

* * *

"This place is hell." said Kyoko, taking a bite out of her taiyaki.

Madoka looked over at Kyoko with a frown. They were in a town called Houndsworth for some property matters but no one was told that Kyoko had a little allergy. To dogs, which this place was freaking full of!

"Kyoko, I know your allergies are bad, but that was just rude." said Madoka as she helped the kind maid at the Barrymore estate, Angela, wash the dishes.

"Oh, no. I'd have to agree with Kyoko on this one, I hate dogs." said Sebastian as he handed Kyoko some allergy pills. Her face was bright red from exposure to dogs, but a certain clumsy maid thought it was something completely different.

Rage began to boil May-Rin's blood, she knew Sebastian for longer than Kyoko, why would he be stolen away by some teenager with crazy short shorts?

Sadly, she couldn't be more wrong. Sure, Kyoko and Sebastian were friends…

Kinda…

But that didn't mean that Kyoko liked him that way. There were times when he just annoyed the crap out of her and vice versa. But they just got along well.

"May-Rin, is something the matter?" asked Angela. May-Rin looked completely enraged. "You don't look happy, May-Rin. I know, I saw some puppies in the back, can we see them, Angela?" asked Madoka.

May-Rin smiled, Madoka always knew how to make her feel better. She had known Kyoko for a while, maybe she knew who she liked.

She really didn't need to worry about Madoka as competition, she knew she had a crush on the young master. Bard told her and Finny, she thought it was adorable.

"I'll have to go check with my master, but it's very likely you can go see them." said Angela, polite as ever. Finny blushed at her kindness, it was love at first sight for him.

Angela came back a few minutes later, with news that it was OK to come back and see the puppies. It was a good lift for May-Rin's spirits. Kyoko was out like a light due to the medicine in her, so May-Rin didn't need to worry about Sebastian, at least until she woke up.

"They're so adorable!" squeed Madoka as she hugged one of the puppies close. May-Rin had three in her arms. She fell in love with all of them. She figured then would be a good time to ask.

"Um, Madoka? Does Kyoko like anyone?" asked May-Rin. Madoka looked at her, then to the sky as if trying to figure out if she did indeed like anyone.

"Not that I know of, then again Kyoko isn't the kind to tell others what she's feeling." replied Madoka as she looked over to May-Rin. May-Rin was feeling a bit more at ease, but no way she would ask Kyoko herself.

She saw what happened to Bard when he burnt something, that doesn't look fun.

Later, at night. May-Rin got some tissues and stuffed them into her nostrils. She saw something she shouldn't have, it wasn't good. But then she heard a scream.

Madoka's scream.

By the time she got to Madoka's room Ciel, Kyoko and the others were already there. She looked outside to see a green glowing dog running around outside.

Kyoko shocked everyone by jumping out the window and chasing it. It was a very un-Kyoko-like thing for her to do. But eventually people figured out that if **KYOKO FREAKING SAKURA** of all people was chasing a dog, regardless of allergies or not, it was big.

They followed the sound of Kyoko's exclamation of "HOLY CRAP!" and found her in the town, her eyes puffed up and watery, coughing and sneezing, red blotches all over her, she was having another allergy attack.

She was on her knees and the attack was one of her worst. Madoka passed her some medicine and looked at the bloody person on the ground. It was a man with around 6 dogs who was killed. At a glance it looked like he'd been mauled by a dog.

"He broke the 5 dog limit. It's the demon hound!" said a man.

"Then this was unavoidable." said Henry Barrymore. Kyoko got up and grabbed him by his collar.

"Lookie here, Mr. I-have-no-respect-whatsoever, if this guy liked dogs so much he got six is so bad that some dog came and killed him… what I mean to say is if you can just brush a death off as 'unavoidable', you're messed up, dude, **MESSED UP**!" Kyoko spat.

She was beyond pissed if you didn't pick it up earlier, she got some memories from Homura's past timelines four years ago and seeing Homura brush Sayaka's death like it was nothing in front of Madoka. It just pissed her off, Madoka was bawling back then already, Homura just made it worse.

"The demon hound has served the Barrymore family for generations! Enforcing our every rule by killing those who disobey! I refuse to be told off by some stupid woman, if you do not stop this at once, it will come after you too." said Barrymore. Kyoko let him go and punched a wall.

"I ain't scared of some dog. Slenderman, God yes, but a dog? No way." replied Kyoko. The entire town began chanting that creepy thing about white dogs being good and black dogs being bad as they walked away. That night everyone asked about what Slenderman was.

Kyoko said it was a creepypasta. Then they asked Kyoko to tell them a few creepypastas. And they so regretted it.

* * *

The next day.

"This is officially the worst vacation ever." said Bard. Him, May-Rin, Madoka and Finny were moping over what happened last night. As well as the fact that Madoka had a nightmare about Slenderman and Jeff the killer no thanks to Kyoko.

But SUPERBUTLER came and suggested they go swimming to take their minds off of it. Finny, May-Rin and Bard's faces lit up at the suggestion.

"I'm actually going to stay behind and hang out with Kyoko, she doesn't want to go outside after her allergy attack last night. Plus I came to this time unprepared so I don't have a bathing suit here, even if I did you'd consider the bathing suits in my time to be improper." said Madoka. Madoka said the parts about her time traveling quietly, as there could be trouble if people found out.

Kyoko did feel up to going outside that day, so they just hung out on the sand with Ciel, Sebastian, Tanaka, Angela and the food Sebastian brought. Need I say what Kyoko did next?

A while afterwards, Kyoko, Ciel and Sebastian discussed the true nature of this 'demon hound', he sent Sebastian to do something about it and Kyoko went along too because she didn't want to stick around in a town full of dogs for too long. "Preferably before it all goes to hell." in Sebastian's words. While eating what Sebastian was able keep out of Kyoko's reach, they saw people running to an arena of sorts yelling something about 'punishing the bad dog'.

Figuring they better go check it out. When they got there they saw one of the victim's dogs chained up. He had something in his mouth, someone hit him with a stick a few times but failed to get whatever it was out of his mouth. They let some dogs off their leashes and they began to attack the chained dog. Dog baiting.

Finny just couldn't stand and watch anymore, horrible memories flooded his mind at the sight of the dogs mauling another dog. He ran over and pulled up a post and used it to knock the dogs away. Madoka and the others ran over to see if Finny and the dog were OK. But before Madoka could treat the dog's wounds, the villagers grabbed them and tied them to a post. But they chained up Ciel and began to threaten him with dogs.

"Tell her majesty to never consider using this village ever again! Do so and I will let you go free." Barrymore demanded, Ciel smirked. 'No... Bad idea! Bad idea, Ciel, they'll kill you!' Madoka thought. "So this is how far you'd be willing to go to protect your power? Seems to me that if there's a bad dog here I'd say I'm looking at him." said Ciel. Barrymore let the dogs loose. Madoka couldn't watch, so she shut her eyes tightly.

"Freaking **DOGS!**" yelled a familiar voice. Madoka's eyes snapped open to see the dogs a fair distance away from Ciel, Kyoko and Sebastian standing in front of him. As they got ready to attack again, Kyoko and Sebastian's eyes glowed, making the dogs sit down. "Listen! There is no demon hound, just him, an old man obsessed with power and willing to do anything to keep his hands on it." accused Ciel.

"We have proof as well! Like this dog skull, with the teeth marks matching the ones on the James' body. Plus that glowing dog was just a normal dog, it had phosphorus sprinkled on it to make it glow!" said Kyoko, holding up the skull and jar of dust. Sebastian walked over to the dog and got the fabric out of it's mouth.

"This is high-quality fabric. Why do you think this dog held onto it to the bitter end? It was from your pants, James' dog bit your leg and tore it off in the process." said Sebastian, holding out the fabric. Barrymore tried to run, but the villagers surrounded him and held him over their heads, taking him to the dungeon.

Sebastian got everyone untied and he and Kyoko brofisted. Madoka giggled at everyone else's reactions to the things from the future Kyoko managed to teach Sebastian, eventually becoming normal for them to brofist when a case was closed. She got down on her knees and searched the dog for a pulse, when she couldn't find one, she turned to Finny. Once she sadly shook her head, Finny hugged the dog close, calling him 'good dog'.

The rain began to fall, and thunder crashed, causing Madoka to dash back to Barrymore castle. She hated thunder with a passion. May-Rin and Kyoko later had a conversation near the stairs leading down to the dungeon. "Um, Kyoko? Do you... Love Sebastian?" asked May-Rin. Kyoko took a bite of a pocky stick.

"Nope... Sebastian and I are friends, sure, but I can't see it turning into anything else." Kyoko replied. May-Rin breathed a sigh of relief, Sebastian wasn't going to be taken away by Kyoko. Barrymore began to scream about the demon hound coming to get him, pissing Kyoko off.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! We proved the demon hound was just a hoax so knock it off!" Yelled Kyoko, leaning over the stairs, eventually causing her to fall, leaving a string of curse words for every step she fell on. Once she reached the ground, she saw red.

Literally.

"**HOLY CRAP! **There's blood down here and none of it's mine!" Yelled Kyoko. Everyone rushed down the stairs to see the blood and a massive hole in the wall. This case was still far from over.

* * *

**Hi guys! We're back after the ****shortest hiatus ever! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE WORKING AGAIN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Shinigami: Talk about a workaholic) This was the longest chapter this story has so far YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Ok, Spongebob, I need to talk for a while. I know this chapter sucks and I freaking hate writing on my laptop with the white hot fiery intensity of a thousand suns but I have massive writer's block with my Clannad and Elfen Lied crossover and I had too many ideas in my head that I needed to get them down. Among Death Note OCs and one-shots, this chapter somehow formed. So I figured "What the hell, I wanna get back to it and make my readers happy". So here you go, and enjoy because I wrote this on my laptop and freaking hated it, but I put up with it. K bye, see you next chapter.**


	15. Demon dog training for dummies

**Demon dog training for dummies.**

"I hate dogs… I freaking hate them..." Kyoko moaned as she rolled around. Sebastian was pissed as well that they STILL needed to stay here, but whatever the master says, goes, even if it does piss off both Kyoko and Sebastian.

A thought struck Ciel as he played a round of temple run on Madoka's phone, at least after he figured out the concept of touch screens and built-in gyroscopes. It did take him a while, but he got used to her phone.

"Kyoko, if you're a magical girl, can't you block out your allergies?" asked Ciel.

"I freaking suck at medical magic, I can block out my allergies, sure, that's how I did that guide dog training poster a few years back, but not forever." Kyoko explained. "I didn't really need to worry about it before, because Yuma and Sayaka use healing magic, but I can't. Let's say… Shorty get's shot and our favorite 'one hell of a butler' isn't there, I can't save him. The best I could to is stop the bleeding for, like, thirty seconds." she continued.

"Nice to know." said Ciel, sarcastically. Madoka looked out the window, thinking, maybe just for a moment, she saw a familiar white, squirrel-like tail pass by her vision.

"Kyubey…?" she thought out loud. Kyoko fell out of her seat, crashing onto the ground before getting up almost immediately. "Kyubey? Where the hell is that white, fuzzy bastard?!" Kyoko demanded.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to call others names?" asked a familiar voice. It was, as Kyoko said, the white fuzzy bastard. Incubator, also known as Kyubey. "K-Kyubey." Madoka stuttered, unable to let any other words out.

"Madoka Kaname, Kyoko Sakura, It's been a while." said Kyubey. Kyoko raised an arm in front of Madoka. "What the hell do you want? There aren't any witches here, so what's the point?" asked Kyoko.

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but how are you not a witch? If there are no witches, there are no grief seeds, meaning no means of cleaning your soul gem." asked Kyubey.

"I've figured as long as I stay in a good mood, corruption will be pretty slow, plus 'superbutler' here can clean my soul gem." said Kyoko, pointing at Sebastian. "The demon? I guess that's possible. But to answer your question, I am here to investigate why no other girls are contractable, it's odd, but Madoka's incredible power is still here, as well as her contractibility. This is a good sign." said Kyubey.

"Only for you, fuzzy bastard, only for you." said Kyoko. "Would somebody please explain this to me?!" asked Ciel.

"This is… the one who all the magical girls made contracts with and sold their souls to, Incubator, more commonly known as Kyubey." Kyoko explained, turning to face Ciel and Sebastian.

"You've seen it too, haven't you, Sebastian Michaelis, the power that rests in Madoka Kaname's soul?" asked Kyubey. "Yes, that is correct. I have seen what potential she holds, but it is of no use to me." said Sebastian. Ciel's eye widened, he looked over to Madoka, who held one of the saddest expressions he had ever seen from her.

In reality, she hated being reminded of her powers. She knew at a timeline where she was significantly less powerful, her witch form destroyed earth in around two weeks. She figured that this made her a monster. She was hoping that Ciel would never learn. That Incubator would never find her in the 19th century. That maybe he would leave her alone for the rest of her life. But here he was, the one who made her life change, who tried to put her in a death sentence with the words "Make a contract with me and become a magical girl."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm not making a contract with you. I've been saying it for four years and you still don't get the hint, do you?" asked Madoka, her bangs overshadowing her eyes. Now everyone was worried, no one had seen Madoka like this, it was out of character for her. "I'm not making a contract with you, It's too cruel and just not worth the price. Don't hide the fact that you tricked us, you tricked us all, but I'm not being tricked by you." she stated, almost monotonously.

"Madoka…?"

She walked out of the room without a sound. Going downstairs to get some breakfast. She was happily greeted by May-Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka and Angela.

"Madoka? Is something wrong?" asked Angela, worriedly. Madoka still had that depressed expression. Madoka put on her best fake smile. "No, it's nothing!" she replied. No one was convinced. As she ate her breakfast, everyone came up with theories as to why Madoka was so sad.

Finny's was she had another nightmare about slenderman, May-Rin's was that her heart was broken, Bard's was that she didn't sleep (which was true, she was kept up by thunder), and Tanaka and Angela just figured she was just a little sick.

"Madoka are you feeling all right? You seem to have a temperature." said Angela, pressing her hand against Madoka's forehead. Madoka nodded, leaving the others to remain unconvinced. They ate in silence until they heard a huge bang

"Shorty! That was my job! No, Sebastian, I am NOT overreacting! What the hell! Gimme back my pocky, foul play, foul play!" screamed Kyoko. "Fetch, girl." said Ciel, throwing Kyoko's package of pocky down a flight of stairs.

"FOR NARNIA!" she screamed as she jumped down the stairs, not even touching one as she went like a bullet down the stairs. She caught her delicious, chocolate dipped treat, and turned around so she'd land on her back. No crushed pocky, no wasted food. She landed on the floor with a slam.

"VICTORY!" she cheered, getting up almost instantly. Putting another pocky in her mouth.

"It's amazing how many times you fall and never get hurt, Kyoko." said Finny, his eyes sparkling. "Like I said, I've had worse then stairs." said Kyoko. As Ciel came down the stairs with Sebastian, Kyoko sent a hard glare at him.

"Uncalled for, shorty." said Kyoko. Ciel smirked in response. "Oh, I think it was very called for, you were going to kill that squirrel thing." he responded. "Well, what if I couldn't save my pocky and it went to waste? Do you think I'd avoid beating you up over it?" asked Kyoko.

"I think you would have eaten it anyway." Ciel answered. Kyoko frowned and angrily chomped her food down. "Why do you have this horrid impression of me?" she asked with her mouth full. "You just gave me a reason." said Ciel. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all you noble people are always looking for manners and proper dress and proper vocabulary, pushing that I think it's all just pointless bull aside, I do not care, I do what I want, and rock at it!" Kyoko announced, not caring about what the others thought about her opinion of the nineteenth century.

"You know, people think you'll do anything for money judging by the clothes you wear. More specifically, your shorts." said Ciel. "Shorty, I see where this is going, now it would be wise to stop talking if you want to live another day." Kyoko suggested. Everyone up until this point were trying not to laugh.

"K-Kyoko, did you have any coffee today? You know how you get without coffee." asked Madoka, trying to hold back a laugh. "What's the difference?" asked Ciel, earning him a very painful karate chop to the head from Kyoko.

"See, now you're just trying to piss me off." said Kyoko. "I think it's the other way around. If you dislike me so much why do you even stay at my manor?" asked Ciel.

"Madoka, you feeling any better?" asked Kyoko, completely ignoring the question. "I'm good, thanks. But apparently I have a temperature so I'll just stay indoors." said Madoka.

"Shorty, this is the reason, fuzzy bastard is back and I don't want him going after Madoka, if I left Madoka would come with me, I'd loose the chance to beat up Bard whenever he wastes food, and I want a place for Yuma to come home to when I find her." Kyoko explained.

"Fuzzy bastard? Who's that?" asked Bard. "Oh, I'll tell you about that, evil little manipulative bastard who I'd like to kill, and believe me, a lot of other girls wanna kill him too." said Kyoko, darkly. "Not a good idea, Kyoko. I think he'll leave us alone if we ask him to." said Madoka. Kyoko raised a eyebrow, but let it go.

Before long, they noticed Angela was missing, she had left a note on the table.

Dear everyone. I know of an herb that will help Madoka with her temperature by bringing it down. So I'll go out and get it, I'll be back as soon as possible. Angela.

"This is bad, after Barrymore kicked the bucket, it's dangerous for her to be out, she doesn't know we have cold medicine with us." said Kyoko. She got out her soul gem.

"Kyoko what are you doing?" asked Sebastian. "I'm gonna go get Angela back here. There's a demon dog and are you saying you'll pass up the chance to fight a demon dog?" Kyoko responded.

"Go ahead, we'll come too." said Ciel. "Yes, my lord." said Sebastian, bowing. Kyubey popped up again, grinning his creepy grin. 'Madoka. If Angela is in trouble, you can save her in an instant.' said Kyubey, using telepathy to communicate. Madoka let out a mental sigh and walked off with everyone to find Angela.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault Angela is in danger and it'll be all my fault if she gets hurt." Madoka mumbled. "There it is! Low self-esteem again, blame the cold." said Kyoko. "I don't have a cold." said Madoka, before letting out a sneeze.

"Bless you." said Kyoko. Madoka didn't want to admit she had a cold, she didn't want to worry anyone. A man began to walk up to them in the fog, he was butt naked and had bluish-silver hair. Kyoko's soul gem glowed in reaction.

"Stand back, he's not human!" said Kyoko. "What is he then?" asked Madoka. Kyoko, not wanting to take any chances, transformed to her magical girl form. She pointed the pointy end of her spear towards the man, who turned into a giant… freaking… dog.

"Oh… it's on." said Kyoko.

"No, wait! Don't hurt Pluto!" cried Angela. Everyone looked over to see Angela, holding a basket of herbs in her arm. Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Pluto…? Shorty, you lied to me!" Kyoko accused. "I did no such thing, Disney doesn't exist." Ciel sighed.

"Ciel isn't lying. I googled it, Disney was invented in 1923." said Madoka, holding up her phone. "Oh… People mess with wikipedia pages all the time, Madoka." said Kyoko.

"Not google pages. Or the official Disney site." said Madoka. Kyoko grabbed her friend's phone, stared at it for a little bit, sighed, and handed it back to Madoka.

"OK then… We're going to train this demon dog, right Sebby?" asked Kyoko, using the annoying nickname to get his rage up for taking out on the dog. Sure enough, a rare vein mark appeared on his head.

"Of course, Kyoko, dog training involves rewards and punishments, which do you want to be in charge of?" asked Sebastian. "How about we take turns doing it, you give reward, I'll punish, then I'll give reward, and you punish." Kyoko suggested.

Sebastian nodded, satisfied by Kyoko's suggestion. He held up a dog treat from Houndsworth, making the dog wag his tail and made his eyes turn to hearts. Kyoko turned her spear into nunchucks and tripped Pluto making him fall. Kyoko landed on Pluto's nose, producing a dog treat in her hand.

Same reaction, Sebastian flipped Pluto over his head by the tail. Same routine went on for a while, one offers a dog treat, the other punishes the dog. Until Kyoko sent a telepathic message to Sebastian. 'Sebastian, it's right underneath us, let's both do this.' Sebastian nodded and they propelled Pluto up into the air, everyone's eyes following them. Kyoko and Sebastian managed to get over Pluto. Kyoko got her nunchucks into her spear, and got Pluto in the stomach by the blunt end of her spear, Sebastian punched him right beside Kyoko's hit.

The two of them slammed Pluto into the ground. But Pluto didn't stop there, no, they managed to push him underground. It went down in a huge tunnel, Madoka and the others ran up, along with a couple of the townspeople. But the ground began to shake and many people figured to run away.

A massive jet stream of hot water sprayed out of the hole, propelling Pluto up into the air. Kyoko and Sebastian stood on Pluto's stomach, Kyoko jumping up and down.

Despite needing to act sorta mature to raise Yuma from age four for four years, despite needing to act sorta mature to do her job as a magical girl, despite the fact that she knew what was gonna happen anyway, despite the fact that she was 18 years old and legally an adult, she acted like a six-year-old at the hot water.

"Hot spring! Hot spring! It's a hot spring Sebastian!" she squealed. Sebastian smiled at her child-like enthusiasm, she was often hot headed and energetic, but acted like a cheerful little girl, sorta out of character for her, but somehow funny. People were also cheering over the geyser, Kyoko and Sebastian couldn't hear what they were saying, but they did see Ciel, Bard, May-Rin, Finny, and even Madoka sweatdropping at it.

A few hours later, construction on the queen's resort began, Ciel enjoyed the hot spring while talking to Madoka, who just dangled her feet in the water. Kyoko ate her taiyaki as normal.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you would consider taking care of Pluto. He's a werewolf and he just turns human when he's excited. I'm afraid I can't take care of him and he seems to have taken a liking to Sebastian and Kyoko. Please, Earl Phantomhive." asked Angela.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Ciel answered. Kyoko nearly choked on her taiyaki. "You have got to me kidding me! I'm allergic to dogs!" Kyoko screamed.

"You didn't have a reaction to Pluto. You and Sebastian will take care of him, consider it your rent." said Ciel.

"Then why doesn't Madoka need to pay rent?!" asked Kyoko. "She's much more polite then you are, and she keeps Elizabeth occupied when I'm busy." Ciel answered. "Nice excuse, you just like her, don't you?" asked Kyoko. "Kyoko!" Ciel and Madoka snapped. Kyoko chuckled and ran off. Kyoko eventually agreed, when she found Yuma, she wanted her to know what it's like to live with a nobleman in 19th century England. A big home, for Yuma.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Shinigami, Spongebob is busy. Yeah so somewhere in the span of four years, Kyoko began to call Kyubey the fuzzy bastard, probably when she learned the truth about magical girls and Yuma had contracted. Kyoko seems to be a bit clumsier in different dimentions, no? But either way I love Pluto so I can't get rid of him, I think he's hilarious how he loves Sebastian but he hates Pluto. Saw the Madoka movie… awesomeness. A few minutes in, my mom (who I dragged with me) figured out the yuri fanbase's existence She'll probably end up a MadoHomu fan (sorta ship it myself, but MadoCiel is my favorite and Homura was friendzoned in the end), she thinks Homura's a badass. See you next chapter and please review.**


	16. Why enter the big creepy mansion?

Why enter the big creepy mansion?

"Big creepy mansion, dark ominous clouds, Italy's eyes are open… It's official, this place shall be the end of us!" Kazumi declared.

"Kazumi, that's a bit of an exaggeration, it's just a mansion." said Japan. "A CREEPY mansion." Kazumi corrected.

"Out of a creepypasta creepy." Germany added, being scared which was out of character for him.

"C'mon guys, let's go in, it'd be a waste to come all the way up here and not take a look inside!" Italy cheered.

"Let's go!" Ika cheered opening the door.

"You aren't getting out of this either, West." said Prussia, pulling Germany into the house, the door closing behind them on it's own.

"OK we're in, let's go home now."

"Not so fast, scaredy-cat, I'm gonna make you explore with us if it's the last thing I do. Plus I'll pay you forty dollars if you do." said Kazumi, grabbing Germany's arm as he tried to walk out.

"Deal." was all he said. Kazumi, satisfied with his reply let go of his arm. A shattering sound filled the room, causing everyone to jump.

"All bets off, let's go home." said Kazumi, running to the door. "Calm down, Kazumi, I'll go check it out." said Japan. He walked off and Italy hid behind Ika.

"Ika, you'll go 2p and protect me if anything scary happens right?" asked Italy. Ika smiled. "I have no control over it, but sure, Italy!" Ika cheered.

But then, there was a giant grey alien. Everyone ran in different directions, Kazumi running to Japan, because she momentarily forgot that she could use magic.

"Japan! Creepypasta! Creepypastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kazumi screamed, running in the direction of the kitchen. Once Japan came into sight, holding a piece of broken plate, she ran even faster.

"Kazumi? Kazumi, calm yourself, please!" said Japan, trying to make her calm down. "JapanthemonsterIsaiditscarye vilit'sgonnakilluswe'regonnadie I DON'T WANNA DIE I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" she screamed.

"Kazumi! Calm down!" Japan yelled. Kazumi was panting, obviously terrified, but Japan managed to get her to calm down.

"Kazumi, let's go home, OK?" Japan suggested, Kazumi nodded and the two of them made their way to the entrance, Kazumi's soul gem ready to use just in case the monster came back.

"No one's here… did they leave?" asked Japan. "They all ran in random directions. We should look for them, I'll say Italy first, where he is, he's bound to have Ika with him." said Kazumi.

On the way to look for the two of them, they saw the monster, Kazumi almost got out her staff to blow the damn thing to pieces with a beam or beat it to death with the staff. But it somehow got in a door behind it, leaving Japan shocked and Kazumi just said "I told you so."

The two of them found a toilet, afterwards going upstairs and to the right to find a room with… Germany's whip?

"Why the heck is Germany's whip here?" asked Kazumi. "I don't know, but we should give it back to him as soon as we find him." said Japan, taking the whip and leaving with Kazumi after figuring out there was nothing else in the room.

The left to find a room with a random curtain, which they looked behind to find Germany. He was shaking like mad, despite the fact he was happy to see Japan and Kazumi

"Hey, Germany, you OK, or are you broken? If so we promise we won't let Spock take you to the future." said Kazumi, reassuringly. Partially joking, using the big bang theory references to calm him down.

"I'll go get him something to drink, you… blow the monster to tiny bits if he comes in, please." said Japan. Kazumi transformed into her magical girl form and gave Japan a thumbs up.

"Got it!… Japan? Japan why are you staring at me?" asked Kazumi. Japan shook his head and hit it a few times. "I-I'll just go now… I'll knock maru kaite chikyuu when I arrive." said Japan.

While Japan was gone, Kazumi poked Germany with her staff over and over again. 'I know he'll kill me later but it'll be so worth it.' she thought.

Japan came back with water of questionable quality, giving Germany the energy to, as Kazumi predicted, yell at her. "I was in a fragile mental state and you poked me with your staff!" Germany yelled, his face getting redder by the second.

"Blah blah blah, did you see Prussia, Ika or Italy?" asked Kazumi. "No, I haven't seen any of them, here, take this key… I'm just gonna-" Germany began.

"Hide behind the curtain?" asked Kazumi. "No! Just go already!" yelled Germany. "Geez, fine, Germany. C'mon Japan, let's go figure out where to use this." said Kazumi.

They found it was the library. They found some rice balls and as they left the alien showed up again.

"Fudge this! I've had enough you're freaking annoying now get the hell out! LIMITI ESTERNI!" Kazumi screamed as she sent a beam straight at the alien.

"Hey look, a hundred bucks!" Kazumi cheered, running over to collect the money. "Kazumi, that's heta, not dollars." said Japan. Kazumi made a pouty face.

"Still money." she grumbled. She rummaged around some more before her eyes lit up, making her curl point in a certain direction. "A key! And my spidey senses tell me it's for the fourth floor. Onwards, Japan!" Kazumi declared, doing the same pose as Haruhi Suzumiya in hare hare yukai.

Japan, silently questioning her sanity, followed her to find the key did indeed fit on the fourth floor. Leading to a room with a big, fluffy couch, and, surprisingly, a mochi looking a lot like America.

"Aww! It's so adorable!" Kazumi gushed. "Poor thing is stuck, we'll need Germany to get it out." said Japan. Kazumi nodded and they left to find Germany.

Long story short, princess was hungry, they found Prussia, beat up the alien, couldn't get Amerimochi out, Japan left, came back with Italy and Ika (who held a gun to his head), and they found a safe room for the night.

"Now who is the poor unfortunate soul who will have to keep watch and sacrifice sleep?" asked Kazumi. "Thank you so much for sugar coating it, Kazumi." said Prussia sarcastically.

"I say we play janken to figure out who." Japan suggested. "I have another idea. Rock paper scissors lizard Spock." Kazumi suggested

Seeing as no one remembered the outcomes and Italy couldn't make the vulcan 'live long and prosper' thing, they played rock paper scissors. Prussia lost and Kazumi locked him out.

There were two beds bolted to the ground so they were attached. Meaning in the bed or on the floor and no one wanted that. Kazumi didn't sleep beside Germany, she saw what Finland gave him for Christmas, she didn't trust sleeping next to him after that. Italy's curl would most likely get pulled by Kazumi and no one wants that. Japan was a safe bet, Ika too, so Kazumi slept between them.

Now, something you may not know about Kazumi, she's actually a very cuddly sleeper. Meaning if she's asleep and someone else is next to her, she'll cuddle them in her sleep.

Seeing as Ika was already cuddling Italy (no surprise there), Kazumi decided to cuddle the other person next to her. This person, was Japan.

Once Kazumi touched him, he quickly moved, but ran into Germany, as he moved back, he hit Kazumi again. He finally woke up and shook Kazumi awake.

"Kazumi, wake up." he whispered. Kazumi's eyes opened and she got up. "You were trying to touch me in your sleep." said Japan.

"Yeah, sorry, just the way I am. I'm a cuddler, but usually when I sleep, I'd cuddle Ika, but Italy has her all to himself, and Germany's just not cuddly."

"And you think I'm cuddly?!" asked Japan. "My definition of cuddly differs from yours, you are cuddly. By that, I mean you feel nice to cuddle, kinda like a teddybear. But Germany on the other hand is hard as a rock, have you ever tried to cuddle a rock? Not easy, my friend."

"What about Ika, Italy, or Prussia? You haven't talked about them at all." asked Japan. "Unvisited territory." she stated. "Unvisited territory?"

"Ika and Italy are always together, so they always cuddle, I've never gotten the chance to cuddle either of them. Prussia cannot be trusted. He's in the bad touch trio, with FRANCE for God's sake! Plus I assumed he's just like his brother, hard as a rock." Kazumi explained.

"Also… It keeps the nightmares away..." said Kazumi, her voice trailing off. "Nightmares?" Japan repeated.

"It's nothing. If you don't wanna cuddle it's OK."

"But... If it keeps you from having nightmares, you can cuddle me. Only a little though, I'm already breaking a bunch of rules for personal space by just being here anyway." said Japan, hesitantly.

Kazumi's face lit up and she drifted off, sleep cuddling again. Japan tensed up, but drifted off as well.

'Maybe… This isn't so bad...' Japan thought before surrendering to dreams of a pokemon and ni no kuni crossover.

* * *

**Ugh -.-' pointless fluff is pointless. Weather or not the fluff was friendship fluff or 'fluff' fluff is up to you. Kazumi gets nightmares about her past. Like as in when Satomi went nuts or when Kanna attacked.… I think Luca and Ayase are totally cool. I'm gonna make my own storyline for the Naruto and FMA things because I haven't seen either anime. So don't yell at me because I follow Black butler and Hetaoni storyline but not FMA and Naruto. See you next chapter and please review... SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT**


	17. Mission time!

Mission time!

"I don't like this." Homura grumbled. She had to go out since her friend was coming back and she wanted to meet him when he got back. So she told Sakura and said he, one thing led to another and Sakura somehow thought it was a date.

"Oh, come on! I think you would look cute in braids, and you need to be cute!" Sakura gushed. Homura rolled her eyes, she knew trying to get away would result in her getting her hair pulled even with time-stop she'd be doomed to pain via hair pull.

"Sakura, I'm just going to meet him, he's coming back. It's not a date and as far as the rest of the world is concerned I haven't worn braids in four years." said Homura.

"Rest of the world? Oh! Your time travel thingy?" asked Sakura. Homura nodded. "Don't move your head, your braids will be messed up." she scolded.

Homura began to pat her lap in an attempt to release stress, time passes, even for her, and she could be late to meet her friend who just so happened to be a guy. She flipped open her phone and she was late.

"Sorry Sakura! I'm late to meet him." said Homura. Sakura let go of Homura's hair. "I'll use my time stop. As I used to say, time waits for no one but me." said Homura as she transformed and turned her shield.

As she ran to the meeting place, she shook her hair out of the braids Sakura did. As she ran she noticed Yuma throwing a textbook at Naruto. She was obviously ticked, and Naruto equally so. 'Looks like a fight. Oh well, not my problem.' Homura thought, keeping the same pace.

By the time she got to the meeting place, she saw he was already there, she sighed and reverted to her normal form. She walked up to him.

"Fashionably late, I see. Good to see you Homura." he said, his face hidden as always by his coat.

"Likewise Itachi." Homura replied with a rare smile.

Her friend was Itachi Uchiha. She had heard about him, but Itachi told her never to speak of him, especially around Sasuke, his younger brother. Homura questioned this, but left it alone.

They talked about various things, mainly Itachi's trip. But them someone showed up who they weren't expecting.

"Homura? Why are you with him?" asked Sasuke. He got increadibly angry and his anger increased with every second. Homura was with his traitor brother. She was with Itachi.

"Does it matter?" asked Homura. "Yeah. He's my brother. I hate him." Sasuke spat. Homura was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Get away from him." he ordered. Homura snapped. She got up and slapped Sasuke. "Listen to me. I am eighteen years old, you are twelve! You will NOT boss me around like my father, you will NOT act superior to me, and you will NOT control who my friends are!" Homura spat.

Sasuke, seeing the only way to get to Itachi was though Homura, got a kunai out and lunged at her. Homura easily stopped his hand with her forearm.

"Itachi. Grab my hand." Homura ordered, holding her unoccupied hand to Itachi. "Why-"

"Just do it."

Itachi grabbed Homura's hand. She transformed, and her shield turned, stopping time. "If you let go time with stop for you too, now hurry up and explain because I can't keep time stopped forever." said Homura.

"It's a long story. If you have a limit, let's go somewhere else." said Itachi. His grip on Homura's hand tightened as they ran to a nearby lake. Time moved again and Homura reverted back to normal.

Once they sat down on a log, Itachi began to tell his story. He had killed his entire clan except his brother, he meant too much to him. Homura kept a poker face as the story was told.

"We've all done things we've regretted, you know that I'm a magical girl, and I became one to save my dear friend Madoka. In many timelines, I had to mercy kill her, it was painful, I also killed Oriko Mikuni, someone who tried to kill Madoka. I also had a good friend from a town called Asunaro, her name was Airi Anri. She ended up with a similar fate, she almost became a witch, so I mercy killed her. I can't say I don't regret it sometimes but then again, she wouldn't have wanted that." said Homura.

"Nice to know you see from my point of view." said Itachi. They were able to continue their conversation without any further interruptions.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Yuma, Yuma did throw a textbook, but not at Naruto's face. She threw it so that it hit a target.

"Ha! I win! Pay up loser!" Cheered Yuma, holding her hand out. Naruto, getting angrier with her tried to reason again.

"Best 350 out of 500!" Yelled Naruto. Yuma frowned and kicked Naruto in the shin, causing him to fall and clutch his shin in pain.

"Pay up!" Yuma ordered holding her hand out. "You know if you were ten years older this would be different." Naruto squeaked, handing the money to Yuma.

"Guys, we have a mission." said Kakashi, walking up to the two. "A mission?" Naruto and Yuma asked in unison.

"Yeah, from a miss Hanako Aragaki. She's claiming that her tiny village is being controlled by a ruthless group of people calling themselves the Tenshi. Anyone who disagrees with then is killed." Kakashi explained.

"Some angels..." Yuma muttered. "We'll meet up with Sakura, Sasuke, and Homura at the gate at three thirty sharp, don't be late." said Kakashi.

"Wait a second! Me and Homura get to come too?" asked Yuma.

"I talked to the Hokage about it, he's seen your strength and Homura's too, so he's allowing you to come on this mission." Kakashi explained before leaving.

"A mission! A mission! We're going on a mission!" Yuma and Naruto sang as they rolled on the ground. Sasuke walked by with the most pissed expression on his face possible.

"Wow… Usually he's just a brick wall, but this is the first time I've seen him actually show emotion." Yuma commented. Naruto wanted to run over and ask him, but before he could, Yuma figured it out and he went flying.

"Yuma!" Naruto whined.

At three thirty, everyone met up and began the journey to the tiny village known as Onihara. Homura and Sasuke kept their distance, everyone wanted to get to Onihara as fast as possible with Yuma singing 'one million bottles of beer on the wall'. Homura made a mental note to shoot Kyoko when they got home for teaching Yuma to count backwards from one million.

"One-thousand-three-hundred-and-forty-two bottles of beer on the wall, one-thousand-three-hundred-and-forty-two bottles of beer!" Yuma sang at the top of her lungs.

"LOOK WE'RE HERE NOW FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT UP!" Homura screamed. Yuma smiled and ran ahead despite knowing she was gonna be scolded for running in the dark. She saw a young woman waiting by the entrance. She had brown hair and grey eyes.

"Are you the shinobi from Konoha? Thank you so much for coming, I'm Yuko Aragaki, Hanako's sister. Please come with me." said Yuko. The seven of them walked to a restaurant with a girl, long bright blue hair in pigtails sleeping at the counter.

"Umi! If you're gonna sleep, do it upstairs." Yuko whispered, shaking Umi awake. She opened her own grey eyes and stared at them

"Eh… Good morning aunt Yuko. Are these friends of your's?" asked Umi. Yuko facepalmed. "Umi… go upstairs, I'll clean up. They're the people who will be helping us." she groaned.

"Ugh… I was sleeping." Umi grumbled. She trudged upstairs. "So you guys live on top of a restaurant?" asked Yuma.

"Yep. It's a sushi place… We're pretty popular around town, stupid Tenshi people won't tip me or Nami though." said Umi. "Who's Nami?" asked Naruto.

"Nami's my older sister, she works in the kitchen most of the time, people will tip her, but they keep saying they'll give her more if she goes out with them. Goes right over her head though." said Umi as she flopped down on the couch.

"You people get the floor." said Umi. But Yuko threw her off the couch and she crawled to her room. They only had one guest room due to there being many people living there.

Yuma, Homura, and Sakura got the guest room, while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi got in a silent argument over who got the couch, Kakashi won.

Naruto and Sasuke were pretty pissed about it. But once they saw a little boy around Yuma's age walk by, they stared at him, and he stared at them.

"MOMMY! STRANGER DANGER!" He yelled. "We're not strangers!"


	18. Legacy of hope and fear

Legacy of hope and fear

"Aki! You can do it! We're with you!" screamed Luca as she banged on the door of the isolation room. She was on the verge of tears, but had to put her game face on for Aki.

Aki's blood infection had taken a turn for the worse. It was so bad that she had to be moved to isolation. Not even her sisters could go in and say hi, she was too weak.

She was dying. She looked and felt horrible. Aki was covered in dark red splotches, hooked up to tubes and IVs, and a team of doctors in what looked like radiation suits.

A long beep ran through the room, Luca looked through the window and Ayase looked through Luca's eyes. Aki was flatlining.

The team of doctors merely hung their heads and disconnected her from life support. Aki Souju died that day, her sisters watching in horror.

'What's the point!? I saved her from carbon monoxide! We just stopped gem picking! Don't die, Aki! Not after I sold my soul to save you! Please! Please…' Ayase mentally screamed.

"Big sisters?" asked Aki. She was there, she was standing right in front of them, they were in their own bodies.

Aki's short brown hair was in pigtails, like her sisters she had tufts of hair sticking up from her pigtails. Her body was still covered in dark red splotches from the infection that took her life at age three.

"Luca… Ayase… You said that you would protect me. You lied to me." said Aki, sending a dark look at the twins. Suddenly Aki was replaced by Nina.

"You could have saved me. Why not? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." said Nina. Suddenly her face became like a monster's.

"TELL ME NOW!" she screamed. Her voice was twisted, contorted, it sounded like the voice of the evilest monster.

"Luca?! Luca! Wake up Luca, come on!" yelled Ed. Luca's brown eyes snapped open in an instant, she had a death grip on Ed's arms, one was bruising from the force.

"Luca? Are you OK? You were tossing and turning and you're all sweaty." said Sayaka. Luca nodded and got up.

"Anything fun happening?" asked Luca. "Yep! We're going to a town called Jericho for work." said Al.

"Oh yeah, your state alchemist thing, right. Well, what kind of town is it?" asked Luca.

"It's near a cliff where they say you can see all the stars, there's zero light pollution." said Sayaka.

"Zero light pollution?" asked Luca. "Well, I don't know about you, but back home in Mitakihara there's so much light pollution that you can see the sky glow, and you can never see any stars." said Sayaka.

"To the train!" yelled Ayase as she ran outside to the station. Sayaka, Ed, and Al ran after her. Once they got on the train, Luca began to wonder why they were going to this Jericho place.

"Wait a second, why do we need to go to Jericho?" she asked. "It's to investigate a string of disappearances. No one knows why, so we were called in to help figure out why." Al explained.

After a grueling three hours in a train, they finally arrived in Jericho, and a small girl bumped into Ed once they exited the train station.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ed snapped. The little girl flinched, and she looked around. Sayaka noticed something, her eyes were glazed over.

"I-I'm sorry, mister." said the little girl. She had black hair and had brown eyes, but as Sayaka noticed, they were glazed over.

"Melissa! Did you run into someone again?" asked a teenage girl who looked a lot like the little girl, Melissa.

"I apologized." Melissa replied. "C'mon, don't forget little kids can't be running around on their own, especially since you're blind. Let's go Melissa." said the older girl.

"OK, Sis." said Melissa. She took the older girl's hand and walked off.

"So she's blind, huh? You snapped at her for nothing." said Sayaka. Ed flinched. "How was I supposed to know she was blind?" he asked.

"Her eyes were glazed over." said Al. "At any rate, let's find a place to sleep." said Luca. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After a few hours of searching, they found a woman with black hair, green eyes, and a swollen stomach at a jewelry stand being yelled at by a man around six feet tall.

"This is a counterfeit! You'd better shut this down or I'll make sure that little burden of your's dies! You hear me!? You and her are nothing but burdens to society!" he yelled.

"Please sir, quiet down." said the woman. "No! I will not allow this to go on!" yelled the man. "That's it." Sayaka sighed. She materialized her sword.

"Hey you, leave her alone if you know what's good for you." said Sayaka. "Why you little-!" the man was cut off by the tip Sayaka's sword at his throat.

"Don't move. Wait, scratch that, you can move, you'll just be fatally wounded." said Sayaka. "Now leave the lady alone." Sayaka demanded.

"Wait a second, this is illegal! Somebody get her!" the man yelled. "Nope, she's with me." said Ed, showing off his pocket watch, proving that he was a state alchemist.

"Fine." he grumbled, slinking off. Sayaka lowered her sword, satisfied with the result. "Thank you. That man does nothing but make trouble for the citizens, mostly shopkeepers. Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, we need a place to stay, do you know any hotels or something?" asked Ed. "Well, we do have hotels, but they're all booked for a festival that's coming up." said the woman.

Realization in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" Ed and Sayaka screamed. "But you're welcome to stay with me and my family, I owe you four after all." said the woman.

"Really?!"

"Of course, my name is Andrea Davids. What are you four called?" asked Andrea.

"My name is Edward Elric, my younger brother Alphonse in over there in the suit of armor, and these two are our friends, Sayaka Miki and Luca Souju." said Ed.

Luca and Sayaka karate chopped Ed in the head. "We can introduce ourselves." Luca and Sayaka grumbled.

"Hey!" Ed protested. "You don't know what to say!" Ayase laughed. "Ayase!" Ed whined.

"Ayase?" asked Andrea. "It's a long story."

Once they were at Andrea's house late at night, Luca and Ayase told their story. Of course, proof was needed, so Sayaka, Luca, and Ayase transformed and proved it all. "I see, well I've never heard of anything like that before, but you learn something new every day." said Andrea.

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried a familiar voice. The little blind girl from the station, Melissa, came running, she felt her way over to Andrea.

"Melissa, sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Andrea. "One of my ears won't work, mommy." Melissa cried. Andrea's eyes widened in horror.

"Sweetie, go find Cassandra. Mommy is busy and I'm sure your ear will work in the morning." said Andrea. Her facial expression screamed that she was lying, but Melissa couldn't see, so she didn't notice.

"Ok, I'll go find big sis." said Melissa as she felt her way to her sister's room. "Um, you were lying, weren't you?" asked Sayaka.

"Was it that obvious? She wasn't supposed to lose her hearing until she was older. I can't believe it..." Andrea's voice trailed off.

"Wait a sec, she was supposed to lose her hearing?" asked Luca. "I'm afraid so. I wish I could help her."

"Why is she losing her hearing?" asked Ed. "It's an incurable illness, she was born with it blind, she was supposed to slowly lose her hearing, then her limbs, her internal organs will shut down and she'll die. If it's going this fast, she probably won't make it to twelve. To make matters worse her father is a nutjob, he's hell bent on finding a cure no matter the cost, he almost went to jail because of it." said Andrea, sadly.

"Hey Sayaka, can't you use healing magic?" asked Al. "Only with wounds, I can only help her if she's hurt. I can't cure illness." said Sayaka.

"If only we had Yuri…" Ayase's voice trailed off. "Well, let's just hope that it's a false alarm. Who knows, maybe she'll be all right in the morning." said Al, trying to remain optimistic.

At night, Luca and Ayase had a conversation regarding Melissa.

"Man, the poor thing. I wish there was something we could do." said Ayase.

"Yeah… But we can't do anything, can we." Luca agreed. Ayase felt a pang in her heart as the memory came back.

"We can't do anything. That's what happened when Aki was declared a DNR since her infection got so bad." said Ayase. The memory of their little sister still brought back horrible memories.

They were murderers. They killed magical girls to save their sister from Yurei, but Aki died anyway. All the lives that were lost, were lost for nothing.

"Hey… Do you think Aki sent us here?" asked Ayase. "Aki? How could Aki send us here?" asked Luca.

"Maybe Aki knew she couldn't be saved, and wanted us to save Melissa in her stead." said Ayase. "That sure sounds like Aki. But how would she understand, she's three years old, she never grasped the concept of death." said Luca.

"No. Aki is seven. Aki is seven years old. Not three anymore, it's her birthday today." said Ayase. "She's dead, how can she be seven? It's ridiculous." said Luca.

"Luca! What's with you? You're being pretty snappy today." said Ayase. "Maybe I don't wanna talk about it!" Luca snapped.

"Don't talk to me for a while, you control the body for now, I need to let off some steam." said Luca. She was silent for the rest of the night.

"Did I say something wrong?" 


	19. More people means more crowd

More people means more crowd

Madoka had gotten sick. Turns out in Houndsworth she caught a bad case of the flu. She doesn't get sick often, but when she does it hits her HARD.

Ciel figured that only Sebastian should take care of her because he didn't want anything falling on her because of May-Rin, nor did he want her bed catching fire with Bard's flamethrower, nor did he want her getting hurt on top of her flu with Finny taking care of her.

So, reluctantly, he took Kyoko with him on his new case. Apparently people were being beaten and hung upside-down at random. There were twenty victims in total and Ciel learned a valuable lesson.

Unless Sebastian or Madoka is there to control her, never bring Kyoko to a crime scene.

"I can't believe you did something like that, what an embarrassment." Ciel groaned. Kyoko slapped him upside the head.

"Hey! He was throwing tomatoes! Stupid idiot, those tomatoes could have been used for a sandwich or something. I am the master of sandwiches." said Kyoko.

"How on earth are you the master of anything but pissing everyone off? You're lucky I don't kick you out already!" Ciel snapped.

"Well, if I left, Madoka would come with me and you don't want that, do you? Do you actually like her or are you just playing around?" Kyoko snapped. Before Ciel could retort he walked into an Indian man who acted like he cracked a rib.

"Ah! I've cracked a rib little brat!" He yelled. "Wimp." Kyoko spat. "What did you say!?"

"It takes more than that to crack a rib, I have cracked a rib before. I have cracked several ribs before and believe me your rib isn't cracked, little drama queen." said Kyoko.

"Lies! All women are good for is making food and caring for children! There's no way you would have cracked your rib doing that!" he yelled. Many other men came to agree with him.

A vein mark appeared on Kyoko's head. There were various things she hated, like wasted food, those bullies who liked to pick on Yuma before the noodle incident, and, I can't stress this enough, this.

If a guy tells her to get back into the kitchen and make sandwiches because that's all she's good for she will, but then she'll throw it at him, punch him, and kick him where the sun don't shine until he cries for mommy.

"I believe you've made a horrible mistake." said Ciel. Kyoko almost beat him up until he cried like a little baby but a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me! I am looking for this Indian woman. Have you seen her?" he asked. He had purple hair and dark skin while his servant had white hair.

"Dude… Yuma drew better than that at four. Is he a very big two year old?" Asked Kyoko. Ciel slapped his forehead and pinched it in frustration.

"Wait a second. Are you two English nobles? Is this a fight?" he asked. "One of us is. She, however, is Japanese. So what of it?" asked Ciel.

"Well then, I will have to side with my countrymen on this one, Agni, finish this fight." he ordered. "He's trying me, shorty." said Kyoko. "Stop calling me that."

The servant, named Agni, unwrapped the bandages from his hand. He was very fast, but Kyoko was slightly faster. She had to keep Ciel safe or else Sebastian would kill her and toss her body to a pack of hungry dogs. Oh how she loathed them.

"I have repeatedly struck many of your vital pressure points. Any normal person's arm would have gone numb by now." he said. He had struck her pressure points, but if it had made her arm go numb, she would have died witch hunting years ago.

"We were doing nothing but walking down the street! Are you all just a bunch of savages who will attack anyone who walks by you?!" asked Ciel.

"What? Men, did you attack these two for no good reason? I'm afraid my countrymen are wrong here. Agni." The guy with purple hair ordered. Agni quickly took care of it.

Kyoko picked out the man who told her that she was only good for making food and taking care of children and kicked him so many times that he did cry for mommy.

Once they got home, Ciel thought that he was going to have a migraine. "Hey, Sebastian! How's Madoka doing?" asked Kyoko.

"I've managed to bring her fever down, but she is still quite weak. She seems to be quite immersed in something from the future, I believe it's called the Internet." said Sebastian.

"Why hello there, earl." said Lau, coming from behind. For once, Ran-Mao wasn't with him. "Lau! What are you doing here?!" Ciel demanded.

"Why I came for a visit, is that a crime?" asked Lau. "Could I have some tea? Chai preferably?" asked Lau. "Fine." Ciel groaned. Then he noticed the people who helped them out in the town.

"What are you two doing here?!" Ciel and Kyoko demanded. "Back home, when someone does you a favor you give them lodging if they don't have any. Is it the English custom to leave people who did them favors out in the cold?" asked the guy.

He ran upstairs to a random room and flopped down. Only to feel squirming, but he chose to ignore it, it was probably his imagination.

"Who do you think you are?!" asked Ciel. "Why I am a prince. Prince Soma to be exact." he replied.

"Um, that's nice and all but could you please get off of me? You're crushing me." said a soft voice that sounded like it was almost lost.

Soma leaped off and yelped at the voice. Madoka slowly sat up, her pink hair was messy, a wastebasket by her bedside was full of used tissues, her face was flushed from her fever and she just looked and sounded awful.

"You idiot, you may be a prince but lying on a sick girl? That's just rude." said Kyoko. "Are you feeling any better, Madoka?" asked Ciel.

"Yes, thank you. I won't be doing any running around any time soon, but I will get better." said Madoka. "If Madam Red was still awake, we could've gotten her over here." Kyoko remarked.

After being possessed by Yurei, Madam Red slipped into a coma, she hadn't woken up ever since. No one knew if she was going to wake up or not.

"I'm afraid his highness didn't know that a sickly girl was sleeping here, please accept my sincerest apologies on his behalf." said Agni.

"It's alright, I'm fine… Well, I'm not any worse." said Madoka. "Oh yeah! Kyoko! Look at this new video! It's the sequel to that cookie video." said Madoka showing her the YouTube video.

"First one's better." was all she said afterwards. "What…? Have they lost their minds?" asked Soma. "No, only Kyoko." Ciel sighed.

"Can it, shorty." Kyoko snapped.

The next morning Ciel was rudely awoken by Kyoko tearing the covers off and slapping him. "He took my pocky! KICK. HIM. OUT!" Kyoko demanded.

"What the hell?! Knock it off Kyoko, shouldn't you be somewhere else?!" asked Ciel. "You mean beating Soma to a bloody pulp?" Kyoko suggested.

"No. That's bad for international relations." Ciel deadpanned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Madoka's downstairs eating toast. Get dressed so I can get that 30 pounds he bet with me." said Kyoko.

Ciel just stared at her. "Can you dress yourself, shorty?" asked Kyoko. Ciel remained silent and Kyoko burst out laughing. "Dude! You're eighteen and you don't know how to dress yourself?! Yuma can dress herself and she's six! Are you a very big two year old?!" Kyoko laughed.

"Shut up! I know how to dress myself! I just can't when you're in the room! I can't believe you thought that!" Ciel retorted. "What can I say? This is the age of the nutcases." said Kyoko as she walked out of the room. Ciel walked down afterwards to see Madoka sitting at the table having a lively conversation with Soma. He felt a little pissed.

"Are you jelly~?" asked Kyoko with a cat-like grin on her face. "If you mean jealous then no. I am not jealous." said Ciel as he walked over to the table and sat down to eat.

"Your tie is crooked." said Kyoko. A vein mark appeared on his head. "I know!" he snapped.

"Good morning Ciel." Madoka chirped. "Are you any better?" asked Ciel. "Yep, my throat is almost better, it's just a little sore and my fever's come down a lot." said Madoka.

"Nice to hear, Mado- I SENSE A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE!" Kyoko screamed, running into the kitchen. Loud noises followed soon after and Bard went flying into a nearby wall.

"For the last time… A FLAMETHROWER ISN'T A COOKING UTENSIL!" Kyoko screamed. "She has quite the strength doesn't she?" said Soma. "Yeah. She hates it when people waste food, this is the third time this month this has happened." said Madoka.

"So tell me, are you and Kyoko relatives of Ciel?" asked Soma. "No we're from far away, he's letting us stay here until we find a way to get back home." said Madoka.

"I see. What is your home like?" asked Soma. "Well. It's a very technologically advanced place, there are funny things like a lot the walls being glass, even at the emergency shelters. It's actually a very small place compared to big cities like London and Tokyo." Madoka replied.

"Fuzzball's there too. He is the biggest blemish on your otherwise picturesque existence." said Kyoko. "Don't remind me." said Madoka, immediately saddening.

"You should be heading to bed now. You don't want to get worse do you?" asked Sebastian. "Oh, you're right. I guess, we'll continue the conversation later then." said Madoka as she got up from her spot at the table.

"Madoka…" said Ciel. "Yes?" Ciel took a deep breath and said "Get better soon. I prefer bringing you and Sebastian out during cases."

"I will." said Madoka before making the journey to her room. "Well. Now seeing as I have nothing go do and I am not familiar with the city, you must show me around!" Soma declared.

"You stole Kyoko's pocky, I wonder how you're not dead right now." said Ciel. "Stupid Agni stopped me before I could lay a finger on him." said Kyoko while pouting.

"Look. I have a lot stuff to do. So I can't take you anywhere." said Ciel. Soma pouted and it didn't stop him from running in at random times and bothering him. Being sick meant Madoka spent most of the day asleep so Soma had no other means of entertainment.

"Kyoko. We need to make dinner." said Sebastian. Kyoko immediately perked up. "Hell yes!" Kyoko cheered as she ran over to the kitchen.

"Alright! I'll make something special tonight." Bard declared. "Kyoko and I will take care of it tonight." said Sebastian.

"Hey! I was gonna make something special for our guests!" Bard protested. "Do you want me to beat you up again?" asked Kyoko. "You beat me up every day!" he retorted.

"Excuse me, would you like any help?" asked Agni. "Have you burned anything before?" asked Kyoko. "No." "Do you plan to?" "No." said Agni. "Alright, he's safe, let's go deal with Madoka. Oh, and Agni, if anything burns, I will break you." said Kyoko. Sebastian reluctantly followed. About half an hour later dinner started, Madoka was still asleep so it was better to not wake her. Soma decided to explain why he was in England. "I'm looking for this woman, here is a picture I drew. Her name is Mina, she was my nursemaid, but she was always kind to me while my mother and father just ignored me, but then, an Englishman who had his eye on her kidnapped her and took her back to England with him." Soma explained.

k "Seems like a lot of fuss over a servant." said Ciel. "No it isn't! You cannot comprehend my despair at being separated from her!" Soma snapped.

"Shorty! I think you're being too rash." said Kyoko. "Not you too. The situation between you and Yuma, and the situation between him and Mina are different." said Ciel, walking off.

"Yuma?" asked Soma. "Four years ago, I used to do anything just to survive, I didn't do a thing for anyone else for fear of the kickback. But then I met Yuma. She was just four and her abusive parents were killed in front of her. I ended up taking her and I became her caretaker, but after the tower incident, she started calling me mommy occasionally. I got separated from her a while back, Madoka and I ended up here while everyone else is God knows where." said Kyoko.

"I see, so she's like a daughter to you." said Soma. "How about Madoka?" he asked. "She never really had anything bad happen to her until four years ago. You seem really interested in her." Kyoko remarked.

Soon enough, Agni had left the mansion to go somewhere else (no duh) without Soma. It was a truly shocking revelation. Soma had known, so he, Lau, Sebastian, Ciel, and Kyoko with him.

They followed him all the way to a nobleman's house. "I know him, the man who lives here, he's disgustingly obsessed with his social status." said Ciel.

"Why would someone like Agni go to someone like him?" Kyoko thought out loud. They followed him in to hear him talking about a royal warrant, scotch, and Mina. Soma snapped and ran out.

"You knew about Mina the whole time?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Soma demanded. "Get rid of this kid this instant!" yelled the nobleman. Agni seemed obviously conflicted, before he lost it.

Just when he was about to strike Soma, Kyoko ran in and her body was covered in red light as she transformed. Soma looked on in shock as Kyoko and Agni engaged in a vicious fight.

"What is she? Kyoko? What is Kyoko?" asked Soma, running back to Ciel. "She's holding back, I've seen her fight before and I can tell if she's fighting to her fullest or not. She's not a magical girl to be messed with." said Ciel.

"Magical girl." Soma repeated. "Damn! He's lost it, there's no point in fighting him, fall back!" Kyoko yelled as she ran off, leaving the room in shambles.

By the time they got home, Madoka struggling to the door. "You're here… You're really here... My dream wasn't the future… But where's Agni...? No…" Madoka choked out before she fell to the ground, out cold.

Soma managed to catch her before she fell, she was freezing cold, but she was burning up. The only sound coming out of her were many shallow breaths.

**Shinigami: Sooooo loooong**

Spongebob: Why!? Why is Madoka sick?!

Shinigami: Because I felt like shifting the focus and the ship, I wanna see Ciel jealous. Soma was the first one who came to mind.

Spongebob: But how does Madoka being sick help that?

Shinigami: Well, Madoka won't be running around with Ciel so Soma will figure she's fair game.

Spongebob: I don't get it.

Shinigami: Of course you don't. Well please review, it makes me so happy! 


	20. When all else fails, try a miracle

**When all else fails, try a miracle**

Madoka's fever had gone up significantly, also she just seemed to be getting worse. Kyoko was taking care of Madoka until Sebastian and Ciel were done dealing with Soma. The loud crashing and yelling was enough to prove that it had not gone over so well.

"Why?! Why does everyone leave me?!" Soma yelled, stomping out of the room. Kyoko sighed at his childishness. 'Even Yuma... Damn it, I've said that a lot lately huh?' Kyoko thought, letting her Minecraft character crash into a creeper and exploding. 'I hate this game.' she thought before turning off her phone.

Soma came stomping into Madoka's room looking for a bit of sympathy from her, but he saw her asleep and Kyoko silently rage quitting. "How is she doing?" asked Soma.

"Better than five minutes ago. Is Sebastian done? He's better at this than I am." asked Kyoko. "I think he's cleaning something up. I don't know what it is though." he responded.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you broke one of shorty's million tea sets." Kyoko laughed. "How did you know?" he asked. "Magic." was all she said in response.

"With what I saw earlier, I don't know whether or not to believe you." said Soma. "What else would you break, the table? You don't have the upper body strength." Kyoko remarked. "So you were joking with me after all." said Soma "So what's a magical girl?" he asked.

"Well, a magical girl starts off as a normal girl." Kyoko began, taking out a pretzel stick. "Then Kyubey comes along and offers the girl any wish come true in return for becoming a magical girl and fighting witches, evil little buggers." she continued, taking a piece of chocolate to represent the deceptively cute alien. "Then they make a contract." said Kyoko, eating both food items. "Then she becomes a magical girl." she finishes, taking out a pokey stick.

"Is Madoka a magical girl too?" asked Soma. "No, but Kyubey sure as hell wants her to be. She has a ridiculous amount of raw magical power, but she can't use it plus she's scared to and for good reason.

"I'm here! Now allow me to do my job!" Someone yelled, bursting in the door. "M-M-Madam Red?! But you're comatose! How the hell are you here?!" asked Kyoko.

"I woke up a month ago, no one told you?" asked Madam Red. "Ya know what, screw it, I'm just gonna let you do your job." said Kyoko.

"Good idea, you too, shoo shoo!" said Madam Red, shooing Soma and Kyoko out of Madoka's room.

"I hope you realize, this means war." said Kyoko as she walked into the kitchen. There was so much curry that hadn't been eaten. It was like Kyoko's own personal hell.

She walked over and started eating. After Madam Red had arrived, she couldn't talk with Madoka since she was highly contagious.

"Highly contagious my ass. I'm a magical girl for God's sake, how bad can I end up?" Kyoko grumbled. "Who knows? You are full of surprises." said Sebastian.

"Cut me open after this and I'll be bleeding curry. Why the hell did you make this much curry? It makes no sense." asked Kyoko.

"So that we can win the royal warrant. My master has wanted to expand into the foods industry." Sebastian explained. "Yeah yeah yeah, I still don't get it." said Kyoko.

"I've been told that Agni can make an amazing curry. I'd like to beat that." said Sebastian. "Huh. Everyone's after something I guess, but why can't they do so without pissing me off?" asked Kyoko.

"Maybe I'll have the answer to that someday." said Sebastian. "Uh huh. Is that cake for me?" asked Kyoko. "I'm afraid not. It's for the curry." Sebastian replied.

"Oh yeah, I think Mami read something about that online. She said something about making a new kind of tea using that knowledge or something." said Kyoko.

"Did she succeed?" asked Sebastian as he worked on the new curry. "Believe it or not, she did. It's the only tea that Yuma will drink. She hates tea." said Kyoko.

"I see. If it interests you, Madoka should be getting better in a matter of days. Tomorrow if we're lucky." said Sebastian. "Oh really? That's great." said Kyoko.

Meanwhile, Ciel found himself worrying about things he felt shouldn't be worried about. One of these things would be how close Soma and Madoka were getting.

'Why am I even worried about this? She's free to talk to whoever she wants, it's not my problem.' he thought. "…Dammit. This is ridiculous." Ciel sighed.

"Having trouble Ciel?" asked Madam Red. A vein mark appeared on Ciel's head. "No. Just thinking about things." Ciel replied.

"I get it. You're having girl troubles~! Aww my darling nephew's having girl troubles!" Madam Red cheered. "You're wrong! I'm not having problems!" Ciel insisted.

"He's jealous! He's jealous! Shorty's jealous!" Kyoko sang as she ran by. "Kyoko! Stop doing that!" Ciel snapped. "No! It's too funny!" said Kyoko.

"Is Ciel having girl troubles?" asked Madam Red. "Yep! He's jelly 'cause Soma's getting close to Madoka~!" Said Kyoko. "You're both wrong!" Ciel snapped.

"Denial?" asked Kyoko. "Denial." Madam Red confirmed. "I don't have feelings for her." said Ciel. "I never said you did." said Kyoko. Ciel's eyes went wide, he twitched for a second. "You like her!" Kyoko and Madam Red cheered. "NO. I. DON'T!" Ciel snapped. "So you dislike her?" said Kyoko. "I never said that- DAMMIT!" Ciel groaned before slamming his head onto his desk.

Madoka could hear them from her room, her face flushed red from the words. "Madoka? Are you alright?" asked Soma, walking in.

"Y-you shouldn't be here! I'm contagious, you could get sick." said Madoka. "I have a question. Kyoko is talking about 'liking someone more than a friend'. What does she mean by that?" asked Soma. "Well. It could mean many things. It could be liking them as a lover, of like a brother or sister. But it usually means seeing someone like a lover, or potential lover." said Madoka, trying to sound as normal to this time as possible.

"I see. So what should one do in a situation like this?" asked Soma. "It depends on the person. Some people keep it hidden away, but some people go out and tell the other person how much they like them." Madoka explained.

Sebastian, who was walking by the room, chuckled at the developing scene. "My, my. This shall be a interesting series of events." said Sebastian, walking to Ciel's study with his normal tea and cake.

The next day

"Hey! Sebastian! Take this for luck, if it breaks, so will your neck." said Kyoko, handing her black hair ribbon to Sebastian. Her hair was surprisingly down for once.

"You put magic on this didn't you?" asked Sebastian after studying the ribbon for a while. "Yes, but I read the rules and there is nothing that says no magic." said Kyoko.

"It's still ridiculous." said Ciel, walking over to them. Kyoko bust out laughing once she saw what Ciel was wearing. "Shorty, what the hell are you wearing?! You look ridiculous!" Kyoko laughed.

"S-Shut up! Like you know anything! Look at what your wearing!" Ciel snapped. Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "It's what I usually wear."

"Well Kyoko. The Queen could show up, so you should put something on a little less… revealing." said Madam Red. "Fine, I'll put on a stupid dress." Kyoko groaned, trudging away leaving a trail of profanities behind her.

A few minutes later, Kyoko came back wearing a simple red dress and a pissed off expression. "Happy?" asked Kyoko. "Very." said Madam Red.

"Alright let's get moving!" cheered Bard. "Wait a second, what about Tanaka?" asked Finny. "Tanaka will be staying back with Madoka. She isn't well again quite yet." said Ciel.

"He's right. Someone has to take care of Madoka, or else she'll get worse, yes she will." said May-Rin. "Alright, let's go before I get too annoyed with this dress." said Kyoko.

Not long after getting there, Soma saw Mina walking by. He ran up to her, happy to see her again, but he only had his dreams shattered by her. He sat at the fountain with his face in his hands.

"What are you moping about?" asked Kyoko. "Mina… She told me the truth. I am nothing but a burden." Soma sighed. Kyoko promptly slapped him across the face.

Soma held his cheek, judging by Kyoko's strength, he'd probably have a bruise. "Lookie here, fancy pants. You know who you sound like? Yuma and Madoka. I hate it when they talk like that." said Kyoko.

"Do you slap them?" asked Soma. "No. But I did once and I regret it, but if you're gonna spend the whole expo moping about how everything didn't turn out to be your dream plan then that gives me a pretty good idea how you handle things. Moping about them when you should be moving on is weak in my opinion, so you'd better get your act together before I make you run around in a tutu. Do I make myself clear?" asked Kyoko.

Soma stared at her with wide eyes. "…Is that a legitimate threat in Mitakihara?" asked Soma. "I dunno. Seems legit." said Kyoko.

"Kyoko! Prince Soma!" May-Rin cheered, running over to Kyoko and Soma with Bard and Finny.

"You have to try this! It's Sebastian's!" said May-Rin, holding out two curry buns.

While Kyoko ate her's an evil little grin spread across her face. 'Good use of magic, young padawan." she thought. "I should bring one of these for Madoka." said Soma.

"Good idea your highness!" Finny gushed.

"But won't the young master get jealous?" asked Bard.

"He already is, so what difference does it make?" said Kyoko.

Suddenly, Soma and the servants' eyes widened. "There's something behind me isn't there?" asked Kyoko. They nodded shakily. She sighed and turned around.

"Holy crap! Walking dead much?!" Kyoko screamed before punching a guy in the stomach, stomping on his foot and elbowing the back of his neck.

"I'm checking this out, you guys… just stay here and be anti-productive."Kyoko ordered. She saw people with creepy auras around them.

"Wow, Sebastian! I leave you alone for one second and all hell breaks loose!" Kyoko said with a smirk, transforming into her magical girl form.

Sebastian smirked as well. "Well it seems the curry buns fix this. Would you enjoy helping?" asked Sebastian. "Yeah, sure! Let's dezombify these people!" Kyoko responded.

After a good amount of force-feeding while being punched and tables landing on a few heads, Kyoko and Sebastian dezombifyed the people who weren't either unconscious or unable to move due to tables on top of them.

"Well our problems are solved, now Prince Moody, go fix it with Agni." said Kyoko. Long story short, there was crying, Soma and Agni made up, and Soma glomped Ciel and cried over Mina after giving an inspiring speech. Kyoko tried not to punch him.

I. Have. Failed. Ugh. Expect slow reviews from now on. I'm a bit preoccupied with the upcoming Blue Exorcist movie coming out on this side of the planet and some real life drama. Blah. But I'll be focusing on the other parts of the story and not the Black Butler one. Also the upcoming Black Butler movie... No, just no. 


End file.
